


Sophie and the Apocalypse

by DreamerNumber3



Category: Anna and the Apocalypse (2017), Zombies Run!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anna and the Apocalypse fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Musical, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Female Runner Five, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Knives, Mild Language, Mild Religious references, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerNumber3/pseuds/DreamerNumber3
Summary: Sophie Leclaire had enough on her plate with her last year of high school, mourning her mother, and living in a musical. She just wanted to get through Christmas, pass her finals, and travel the world.The zombie apocalypse had other plans.
Relationships: Eugene Woods/Jack Holden (background), Runner Five & Sam Yao, Runner Five & Sara Smith, Simon Lauchlan & Runner Five
Comments: 46
Kudos: 6





	1. Raise the curtains

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the entire cast of ZR:TM but especially May. Look at what you've done.
> 
> Also, this is a high school au AND a musical au, not a high school musical au. Also, if you haven't seen Anna and the Apocalypse yet, go watch it first. It's an hour and a half and so worth it.

The Smiths' van had almost finished its morning route. Braendan was at work, Dylan and Luke were at school. All that was left was Sara, her exchange student Sophie Leclaire, and the tag-along Sam Yao. The van's tinny radio was blasting a cheery Christmas song. When a CDC update interrupted it, Sara switched it off.

The only noise in the van was Sam crunching a crispy crumpet, strawberry jam smeared against his mouth.

"So Sam," Sara said cheerfully, "heard from any unis yet?"

He licked his lips and said, "No, uh, not yet Ms. Smith."

"Five, how about you?"

"No," Sophie muttered. "And don't call me that."

"Why not? It's your number, after all."

"My track number, Sara. And track is done for the year."

"Well, no applications to send in, no exams to study for. Sam, why don't you take Five here to the concert tonight?" She winked in the rearview mirror at him.

Sam went red and choked.

"Can't," Sophie said. "We've got work."

"Oh take a break Sophie, take care of yourself a bit."

"I don't need a break."

"You won’t be saying that next year. You'll be up to your eyes in lectures then. Mark my words, both of you."

"I need to work." She poked the boy next to her. "Sam, tell her I need to work."

"She needs to work," he parroted dutifully. "Gotta pay off that ticket, hey Soph?” He nudged her.

Sara froze.

 _Shit_ , Sophie thought.

“What ticket’s this then?” she almost said casually.

Sophie squared her shoulders. “I’m going to Greece.”

“You’re not going to bloody Greece.”

“I am,” she said, heart in her throat. “I’m 18, you can’t stop me.”

“You’re going to uni.”

“I will! After Greece.” Silence. “It’s a gap year, Sara. People take them all the time.”

“Not in my house, they don’t.”

“Well, I won’t be in your house for much longer.” She quietly added, “Wish I wasn’t now.”

The van screeched to a halt.

“Oh, we’re here!” Sam said. “Excellent, can’t wait for another scintillating day at school!” He got out and took off. For a boy with asthma, he could move when motivated.

Sophie got out of the van too, stopping when Sara cornered her against the door. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that Sam should’ve kept his mouth shut,” she muttered, crossing her arms.

“If you think I’m letting you run off to another country to get mugged or kidnapped or worse, then you’ve got another thing coming, Missy.”

“It’s my life Sara, not yours. I can make my own decisions now.”

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph give me the strength to deal with stubborn fools who should know better.” Sara pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I could say the same thing,” Sophie snapped back.

“Your mother trusted me to look after you when she was gone. Letting you swan off to Greece is not looking after you.”

“What did she know anyway?”

“Five, I know you miss your siblings, but your mother—”

“Fuck my mom, and fuck her stupid will too,” Sophie snarled, “My family is on the other side of the world because of her, Sara. I’m not putting my life on hold for a dead woman.” She shrugged on her backpack.

“And my name’s Sophie,” she said over her shoulder.

She stormed into the school, catching Sam apologetically trying to help Jody pick up the presents for the shelter. The anger released from her shoulders with a sigh. “Need a hand?” she asked, already leaning down.

“Thanks Five, but I’ve got it,” she snapped. She put the present between her teeth and walked off.

“Happy days all around, I see,” Sophie said dryly, leaning next to Sam on the desk.

He nudged her with an elbow. “You alright? I didn’t know Ms. Smith could get that angry.”

She sighed and leaned against him. “I’m doing the right thing, right?”

“Sophie Leclaire,” he swung an arm over her shoulders, “if I could be on the train next to you, I would in a heartbeat.”

“Your mom’s a dick.”

“At least I’ve got one.”

Sophie stiffened, standing up.

“No, wait, Soph, I didn’t mean it like—”

She pulled her lips into an approximate smile shape. “I should get to class.” She left.

Sam groaned, hitting himself in the forehead. “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he muttered.

Across the school, Dr. Maxine Myers was on the phone. “Paula, I know the work you’re doing is important. But we missed Hanukkah, so I thought Christmas might be a nice way to make up for it.”

“I’m sorry Maxie, but Ernest is insistent we stay in the facility. I’ve asked, but he won’t make an exception.”

“One of these days, I’d like to have a word with your boss,” she groused.

Paula chuckled. “If I let you, he wouldn’t be my boss any more.”

“Hey,” she laughed along, “I know how to keep my temper. Most days.”

A sigh from the other end. “Stay safe, alright? I’ll call again when I have the chance.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

Maxine pocketed the phone.

The sounds of an incoming Van Ark rampage made her wince. The man snapped at some poor couple before coming into her office. “Dr. Myers, why exactly did Ms. Marsh have your car keys?” He held out the key chain.

“I’m helping her out with her volunteer work.”

“I know she didn’t choose the homeless shelter on her own. You need to convince her to drop it.”

“What?” Maxine spun in her chair to face him. “But people need our help.”

“And we need our budget, Dr. Myers. The council sets it. If we play nice, we might even get new computers next year. Convince her, or find work somewhere else.”

“You can’t fire me, you’re not the headmaster.”

“Yet,” he cut in. “We both know Gill is on her way out. Come January, the school is mine.” He smiled thinly. “I’d polish off that resume if I were you.”

He left as abruptly as he came, leaving Maxine with nothing but dread. She slumped forward before opening her laptop.

Opening her tiny locker, Sophie smiled at the map she had taped in. She traced her planned route, the paper rustling as she did. She dropped off her books and closed the door. [A piano played in the background.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6dHVO73qr4&ab_channel=EllaHunt-Topic) She frowned, feeling a familiar urge growing. She shoved it down as more instruments joined in.

She went to class, purposefully missing her queue.

The thing about Songs, she’d noticed, was that you could tell when someone was in one. And if it was a duet, or in this case a trio, you could feel who else was in it. She didn’t know exactly what Sam or Maxine’s parts were saying, but she was able to guess based on the chorus.

The words stopped behind her teeth. _Trapped in the moment, ready to fly. I’ve gotta find my own way. Sooner or later, it ends in ‘goodbye,’ we all have to break away_. 

Maxine harmonized with no one for the chorus.

As she slipped out of class, Sophie felt another verse. She shoved it down, walking past the coughing students at the nurse’s office towards the auditorium.

The chorus came up again as she opened a door. Simon froze mid-vandalism. She let her eyes flick past him. She had more important things to focus on than him. She stopped as the bridge built, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. She didn’t have far until the auditorium.

She made it as Sam joined in for the last chorus. She slipped into a seat in the middle, breathing past the urge to relax and sing.

Up in the orchestra pit, Jack and Eugene leaned against each other, pointing to different parts of the stage. Someone she didn’t recognize was working on alterations for Jack’s royal blue tailcoat. A few other people scurried around, setting up the scenery at Eugene’s directions.

The Music faded and Sophie let out a breath.

Eugene glanced back and broke into a grin. “Sophie!” He and Jack rushed to her, forcing the costume designer to scuttle along to keep up.

“Heya Gene, Jack.” She hugged them as they came up. Both left an arm over her shoulders, leaving her sandwiched between them.

“What do you think?” Eugene gestured to the stage.

Sophie paused to take in the glittery Christmas trees, the glittery snow, the glittery castle, and the glittery star dangling over it all. “It’s like…if Oz and Narnia had a baby?” She hoped it was a good enough compliment.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Jack bragged, sweeping his arm.

“Hold still,” the costume designer said.

“Four more cast members have called in sick,” Van Ark said, checking his clipboard as he crossed to centre stage. “We’ll have to change the show order. Again. Do remember that hand sanitizer is your friend and kissing on the mouth is not.” He stopped, trying to shade his eyes against the stage lights. “You three, why aren’t you onstage?”

“I’m not in the show,” Sophie called back.

“Ah, Ms. Leclaire. Quite the leading lady, aren’t you?” He smiled cruelly. “Why don’t you give us all a show?”

“She’s fine back here,” Eugene said.

“What’s a show without an audience to enjoy it, right?” Jack added, chuckling nervously.

She squeezed their waists in thanks.

“Ms. Smith is doing my lights. When she’s done running laps, send her along.”

“That’s not her job,” Sophie protested.

“It will be soon.”

“Shit!” Someone cursed as the rope slipped. A fly pipe dropped, landing inches away from Van Ark’s feet.

He drew a deep breath. “Perhaps a quick lesson in health and safety is in order. NOW!”

The boys jumped and ran for the stage. Fabric ripped and the costume designer cursed, throwing their hands into the air.

Sophie slipped out of the room and back to class. She loved Jack and Eugene, but not enough to deal with Van Ark when he was in a mood.

In the hall, she slowed down to let two penguins try and make their escape.

“Get back on stage,” Van Ark snapped, too quick for them. They stopped and waddled back to the door, hula-hoop stomachs bouncing as they did. “Flightless chumps,” he muttered.

Sophie was just happy he hadn’t noticed her.

Someone groaned behind her, a painful wheezing sound. A clammy hand grabbed her shoulder.

She spun to see Maggie take a puff from her inhaler. “Thought it was you Five,” she greeted. “Going to see the-”

Something splattered against her jumper, leaving red liquid and crumbs in its wake. 

Simon grinned and aimed another tart. Maggie sniffed and turned away.

Sophie set her jaw and went to her next class. Simon stepped in her way. She sidestepped and he did it again. When she made eye contact, he grinned.

She huffed a sigh. “You’re such a child.”

“Sexy child though.” He moved closer. She raised an eyebrow as the penny dropped. “Wait, no.”

“Bye Simon.” She went to her next class.

He reached for her arm. “Sophie, wait. Don’t be like that.”

Crossing her arms, she gave him a look.

“I was just thinking about the holidays coming up. If you were looking for some company—”

Behind her, Sara cleared her throat. Simon’s words died. “Run along Lauchlin.”

He chuckled nervously and backed away.

“Thanks,” Sophie muttered, ignoring her hopeful expression.

Sophie was first to lunch that day, alone at the table to examine the alleged mashed potatoes with clinical interest.

“Van Ark is losing it,” Jack said, swinging down to sit next to her. “He almost made Gene cry because he can’t breakdance.”

She dropped her spoon and her jaw. “Gene has a prosthetic.”

“Right? What an absolute prick. I almost tore his head off. Would’ve, if Gene hadn’t stopped me.”

“We have better things to do tonight than spend it in detention for assault on a teacher,” Eugene said, sliding a homemade lunch to his boyfriend. Sam sat next to him, with the same disappointing school lunch as her.

Jack grabbed Eugene by the coat, pressing a sloppy kiss to his mouth.

Sam and Sophie shared a look as their friends swapped spit. She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. He blew his bangs out of his forehead.

Over his shoulder, Simon waggled his fingers at her. She went back to her food.

“Ignore him,” Sam advised.

“He’s such a dick,” Jack added, coming up for air. “I mean, he’s got abs you can do laundry on, but who in their right mind would actually—” he stopped as Sophie continued to examine the slop. “I mean, not you, obviously. But the others—”

Sam shot him a look.

“What he means is,” Eugene cut in, “He’s not exactly most people’s type for a long-term relationship.”

“Exactly,” Jack pointed at him.

“Hi everyone,” Jody said, coming up to the table. “Eugene, can I borrow your car after school? Myers has bailed on me for the donations.”

“What about the concert?” Jack protested. “My entire song is dedicated to Eugene.”

He grabbed his hand. “We’ll be there and back way before your number. Promise.”

“You better.” He bit his lip and gave him a look.

Jody cleared her throat. “Right, well I’ve got to go. See you later!”

When she walked by Simon’s table, he tossed another tart at her.

Sam put down his cutlery. “That does it. I’m having a word with him.”

“Just drop it,” Sophie said tiredly.

“I— did you, did you see what he’s been doing?”

“It’s not like you’re going to change anything.” The alleged potatoes weren’t as indelible as their appearance suggested. She took another bite.

“So,” Eugene said loudly, “did you guys hear what happened in Science?” He kept talking but she could feel another Song building over it. She cradled her head in her hand.

[A chorus sang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xAk8h4z4lA&ab_channel=InterscopeRecords), “Oo-woah, oo-woah, no such thing as a Hollywood ending.” More singers joined in as they repeated the line. A group number, just what she needed.

Sam stood up, singing a solo. A few others joined in as backup dancers. The words were muffled but the melody was catchy. She caught herself tapping to the beat when he sat down and stared at her.

She avoided his eyes, grabbing her bag and bolting for the bathroom. She splashed water in her face. She could feel the percussion break that replaced her verse before the chorus came back. She clutched the sink. She wouldn’t give in.

She could feel in the cafeteria, Jack and Eugene dueted for the bridge. Van Ark joined in for the chorus, which was so confusing Sophie almost forgot her stress.

In the mirror, her reflection sang to her “This is not the story you’ve been dreaming of.”

She tried to rub the spray from the mirror as it sang “The one where you get all you want, so stop you’re pretending.” She went into the stall. “So stop you’re pretending.”

She slumped for the ending. “There’s no such thing as a, there’s no such thing as a, there’s no such thing as a Hollywood ending.”

The bell rang and she left.

That night at ThunderBalls, Sophie decided on her new life plan. She’d become a politician and once she got into office, she’d ban drunk stag parties and stupid poppy Christmas songs from playing more than once a day.

The pins fell and the stag party cheered. She wanted to be anywhere else. The walkie talkie crackled, “Runner Five, can you read me? Over.”

She shot Sam a look from across the alley, where he was wiping the tables by the ball pit and the concession bar. She pressed the talk button. “What is it, Sam?”

“You’re supposed to use the code name!” he complained.

“I’m not calling you Eagle One.”

Sam was still bouncy until he came over. Then he winced. “You smell like a shoe.”

“Thanks,” she said dryly. _Text Me Merry Christmas_ came on for the fourth time in as many hours. “I didn’t think it was possible, but I’m starting to hate Christmas.”

“Well, I bet you wouldn’t be saying that if you were wearing one of these beauties.” He hit a button and the fairy lights on his jumper glowed and changed colours.

“Stop, stop, your coolness is too dazzling.” Her expression didn’t change.

There was a loud clang, followed by a roar. Sam shot them a thumbs up, even as he pouted at Sophie.

Her mouth twitched. “Half an hour to go.” She accidentally sprayed the deodorizer too long and the fire alarm went off. “Sorry,” she shouted, going to hit the damn thing with a broomstick.

Sara sipped her tea from the lighting booth as the next act began. Van Ark sat next to her, muttering criticism for each song.

Onstage, the penguins waddled around and attempted to dance. It was mostly hopping around and jiggling their bellies.

He sighed. “Four weeks of lunch practice every day. And this is the result.”

“You can’t blame them for trying,” she said, going to adjust a glare. He slapped her hand away.

“They are something, alright.”

She took a sip from her tea. “Good of you to help out. I know you have that other job you keep complaining about.”

“You can’t trust them with anything Sara.”

The penguins posed to scattered applause. As they cleared out, Jack came onstage with a blue tuxedo, facing away from the audience.

“But at least they’re not all utterly incompetent,” he continued, slipping headphones on.

Jack cued the band,[ who began playing a jazzy tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1f7pSMyxvTY&ab_channel=InterscopeRecords). He bounced a few times, before turning around as white confetti fell from the ceiling. He came closer to the mic and sang. “Snow is falling on the frosty ground. Christmas cheer is spreading all around. It’s that time of year, but I’m feeling so blue.”

In the crowd, Eugene grinned and tossed his boyfriend a thumbs up. 

“There’s a lack of presents in my stocking, and my chimney needs a good unclogging.”

Sara laughed as realization swept the crowd. She nudged Van Ark, but he was seething. Her laughter stopped.

Jack kept singing as scantily-clad Santas strutted onto the stage, carrying long candy canes. “Let me tell you if you're feeling frozen stiff, my fire’s burning hot for you.”

Eugene shifted in his seat, crossing his legs.

“Filth,” Van Ark hissed.

As the Santas continued dancing, Braendan covered the boys’ eyes. Luke pushed his hand down, wanting to see it more now that his dad had forbidden it.

“Pornographic, salacious filth,” he added.

Had he really not listened to the song in those rehearsals he kept whining about? He had clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. He was inches away from leaping onto the stage and shutting it down himself.

Sara put down her tea, just to be safe.

“I’m going to kill him.” He threw off the headphones and stormed out. Sara let him cool his head. Lord knew the man needed to unwind before he snapped.

She picked up her tea to keep watching.

“On Dasher,” Sophie said, pushing out the drunk groom. “On Dancer.” The drunk best man. “On-” she dodged a groomsman going in for a kiss. He collapsed to the floor. Another one pulled him up as she said “I forget the rest.”

She sat down next to Sam, who suggested, “Firebolt?”

She gave him a look. “That’s Harry Potter’s broom.”

They wandered back over to the snack bar. “You may have actually hit peak sad,” he said. “I’m not sure if we can hang out anymore.”

She rolled her eyes and stopped when the cleaner gestured to a pair of shoes littering the ground.

Sophie winced. “Sorry, Mrs. Hinsman.” She grabbed a broom and sent one into the shoe bin with a flick of the wrist.

Sam grabbed the other before she could get it. “You think that’s cool? Watch this.”

Up into the air, the shoe went. Down it fell. It landed directly on Mrs. Hinsman. The woman collapsed onto the floor with a thump.

Sam covered his mouth. “Tits.”

To Sophie’s credit, she waited until they had left before cackling. “I’m so sorry Mrs. Hinsman,” she imitated Sam’s accent.

“Shut up,” he groaned.

Snow crunched under their feet. “Let me fetch you some ice.”

“I so lost my job.” He collapsed onto the park ground.

She fell next to him still laughing. When she caught her breath, Sam had propped his chin on his hand and stared at her.

She shuffled closer to him and pointed up to the sky. “Look, there’s Orion. You see his belt?”

“Yeah, that bit there, right?” He traced the same line.

She hummed in agreement. “He’s chasing the Pleiades across the sky. Did you know, there are a few different myths about him? Sometimes he’s just a hunter, sometimes he’s Artemis’ friend, sometimes he’s a bigger dick than Simon.”

“Now that one I don’t believe,” he said, grin audible.

She laughed. “Mum used to tell me all about them when I was a little. All four of us would lie on a blanket or in a snow fort, and she’d tell us the stories.”

“Soph, I—” his eyes met hers for a moment before he looked away. “—I have a bad habit of putting my foot in my mouth.”

She grabbed his hand. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

He entwined their fingers and they looked into the stars.

Quietly, she asked, “Do you really think I'm doing the right thing?”

“Look, you’re going to go to uni, get an amazing job, and be stupidly successful when you do. I just know it. And, maybe I’ll go visit you. We could run the actual marathon.”

She laughed. “That’s pretty far for you.”

“Then I’ll get fit! I’ll jog to school, every day.”

She chuckled. “You won’t.”

“Sure I will, just you watch.” He squeezed her hand. “Deal?”

“Deal.” She sat up and let go to count. “Dasher, Dancer, Prancer.” She paused in thought. “Bashful?”

He laughed. “That’s a dwarf, Miss Encyclopedia.” He sat up as well. “There’s Olive.”

“You’re pulling my leg.”

“No, no, it’s true! Remember the song?”

She frowned.

“Olive the other reindeer,” he sang. “Used to laugh and call him names.”

She snorted and he frowned. “Olive’s a prick.” That made her laugh and she fell back into the snow.

He stood up and held out his hand. “Let’s get going.”

She grabbed it and hauled herself up. He held onto her hand for a moment before turning and starting to walk ahead.

His neck was red enough to look like he was blushing. It was probably the cold. She jogged up next to him and they walked back home in companionable quiet.

The next morning, Sophie woke up and cursed when she saw the time. Grabbing her phone, and uniform, she rushed into the kitchen and slammed some bread into the toaster. She raced into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, changing into her clothes as she did. She dropped her pajamas back in her room and grabbed her advent chocolate.

She put in her headphones, yelling “Thanks for waking me.” She slipped outside and [pressed play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeQ3ATrrz2I&ab_channel=IconFilmsAustralia%26NewZealand). Sara would lock up.

Her shoulders relaxed as she ate her plain toast. She liked to blast her music, and it was a bop.

She grooved to the beat and wiped off the toast crumbs with the back of her hand. Looking at the garbage on the sidewalk, she shrugged. Braendan had probably remembered to take out the trash.

Finishing off her plait, she shimmied to the beat, past the end of the road and through the tunnel.

It was music, not Music, so she felt alright jamming and dancing to the beat as she made her way to the graveyard shortcut. She closed her eyes as she boogied, only to open them to a surprise.

Sam was standing across from her, using just as outrageous dance moves. She grinned and beckoned him. They ran towards each other and grabbed hands, spinning in a circle as the song ended. She laughed and took out her headphones.

Someone fell behind them. She turned and saw a snowman lying face down on the ground.

She went over and knelt. “Can you hear me?” she asked. Sam came next to her. “I’m first aid trained, I’m just going to turn you over.”

When she reached out, they growled and snapped. Sophie flinched back and swung her backpack. It hit its head loudly.

“They teach you that in first aid?” Sam asked.

“Move!” she yelled, dragging him back from the snowman. It pulled itself up, revealing a gore-stained mouth and clouded over eyes. Its skin was grey and it gnashed its teeth as it moved closer.

She swung her backpack back on and grabbed Sam’s arm, pushing him ahead of her and away from the creature.

He listened and took off, Sophie on his heels and the monster on hers.

They outpaced it easily enough but it kept coming. It would keep coming until it couldn’t.

When they reached the playground, she had an idea. She dragged Sam into a place and patted his shoulders. “Stay right here.”

“What?” he yelped.

She ran to the teeter-totter and held onto the seat. She had to wait for the right moment. The snowman got closer.

“Soph,” he squeaked as it did, “What’s the plan? You have a plan, right? I’m not a fan of being eaten alive, you have that in the plan, yeah? ‘Sam doesn’t get eaten,’ that’s in the plan?”

She slammed down on the teeter-totter. The other end shot up, catching it beneath the chin. Its head went flying and blood sprayed out. Sam screamed.

Sam screamed for a while.

The body collapsed and stopped bleeding. Sophie pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. “It’s alright, we’re alive. We’re okay.”

Sam stopped screaming. He shuddered in her arms and panted. “That’s, that’s a zombie.”

“Zombies aren’t real Sam,” she scoffed automatically.

“Well, either you killed an actual zombie or you just killed a really dedicated actor.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh my God, I just killed someone.”

“No, no. Wait, Soph. It was a zombie, okay? It was definitely a zombie. I mean,” he pointed at it. “Just look at that thing! There’s no way it wasn’t a zombie. Alright?”

She exhaled heavily. “Alright.”

“That’s my Soph.” He smiled but it fell quickly. “So what do we do with the body?”

She sat down on a swing and went for her phone. “I’ll call Sara, she’ll know what to do.”

“Soph, I know Ms. Smith is scary, but she isn’t really hide-a-body-for-you levels of—” He cut himself off. “Actually, you know what? She is that level of scary. Do you think she’s hidden a body before?”

“Shit,” she swore. “No signal.” She stared at the screen for a minute, Sara’s picture and the words ‘Irish-Mum’ taking up the phone. Then she pocketed it.

Sam sat down next to her. “I didn’t see my parents this morning. Did you see the Smiths?”

“No, they’d all gone to the show.”

“They’re probably still at the school, then.” He brightened. “That’s great! We just need to get to the school and—”

“School’s halfway across town,” she snapped. Something rumbled in the distance and sirens started. “There’s no way we could make it in this.”

He sighed. “If only we could find another way, just look it up and.” He stopped and moved towards her, the swing chain jingling. “I bet the Internet’s still up. But home’s too far.”

She looked at him. “Still got your work keys?”

His eyes widened as he went for his pocket. Then, he nodded.

“C’mon then,” She got up and slapped his arm.

He followed, saying “Maybe it won’t be so bad across town.”


	2. Hit the Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she and Sam would discuss their zombie apocalypse plan, this wasn't part of it. But Sophie can adapt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention it last chapter, Braendan, Luke, and Dylan Smith are lovingly borrowed from bos10blonde's fic The Knife's Edge. Go read it for more of them, or if you want a good cry.

When Sam and Sophie arrived, the Christmas tree in front of the bowling alley was on fire. They watched it burn for a moment. The heat warmed her face, and the smoke billowed up.

He was eating a banana and shrugged off her look. “It’s an excellent source of potassium.”

They looked back at the tree. “It’s gonna be okay,” he said around a mouthful. “The adults will know what to do.”

“No, but where—” she sighed. “Let’s just go in.”

The door shuddered as Sam fumbled with the key, finally unlocking it. They locked it behind them as people jumped out from behind the shoe counter and yelled.

Jody and Dr. Meyers froze. Dr. Meyers had a fire extinguisher and Jody dropped her keyboard.

“Thank God,” she smacked the woman and hissed, “I told you it was them.” Running around the counter, she grabbed both of them in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re both safe.”

“You are both safe, right? No bites, no scratches?” Dr. Meyers asked.

“We’re fine,” Sophie reassured her over Jody’s shoulder.

“Just, lightly covered in blood,” Sam added.

“How d’you two get in?”

Jody shrugged. “The back door was unlocked.”

At Sophie’s look, Sam held up his hands. “You can’t blame me for that! It’s the cleaner’s job.” He paused. “Though, she may or may not have been concussed.”

“The important thing is that we locked it behind us,” Dr. Meyers said.

“Sophie, you would not believe what happened last night,” Jody said. “We were out volunteering at the soup kitchen, yeah? And everything was going well when someone let out this great big scream. When we looked, a zombie had gotten in and it bit someone! I thought I was going to die!”

“But, we got out with some survivors,” Dr. Meyers added. “They insisted on going to that castle nearby. But Jody thought,” she shot her a look, “it would be better to sneak off and come here.”

“We don’t know what’s out there, but I figured this place would be safe and a good place to stock up on food when we moved on.”

Sophie wandered over to Dr. Meyers’s open laptop. “Any news?” she asked.

“See for yourself.” she pressed play.

They watched as the news clip told about the number of infected rising and how people need to follow the evacuation plan.

“That’s right,” Dr. Meyers said. “Once it’s safe, we’re supposed to head back to the school.”

“So the school’s okay?” Sam asked from between them.

“Yeah, and the army’s going to escort us to safety,” Jody added. “Loads of people are posting about it on social media.”

Sophie pulled Sam into a relieved hug.

“Holy shit,” Jody said to her phone.

“What is it?” Dr. Meyers asked.

“Justin Bieber’s a zombie!”

She sighed. “Sometimes I wonder about our future.”

  
  


At the school, parents rushed to stuff the supplies they’d gathered into their bags. They’d moved the tables around to make space for sleeping and to divide up the supplies they’d scavenged. The results mostly included bottled drinks and vending machine snacks. They’d eaten most of the show’s fundraising bakes last night. Even Sara’s oatmeal cookies had disappeared, and that was saying something.

She stood off to the side with her arms crossed as Van Ark blew her whistle. “People, please,” he yelled. “There is a military base right at our doorstep. I know, spending the night at the school was less than ideal, but the government has a plan. All we need to do is keep calm and stay here. If anyone needs me, I’ve set up a temporary office near the fridges.”

Sara looked over the crowd. Van Ark was a rotten bastard when he wanted to be, but damn if he wasn’t a decent leader.

She fingered the knife at her waist, hoping her mission parameters wouldn’t come into play.

Jack and Eugene sat at a table and she ambled over. “Alright, boys?”

“Fine,” Eugene said.

“Gene,” Jack scolded. He turned to Sara. “His leg’s bothering him. Blood got into a joint and now it’s gotten all stiff. Can you see if a teacher could—”

“Jack,” he said compassionately, “It takes a highly trained engineer to take it apart and put it back right. I don’t think any teacher can do anything.”

“I’ll see what I can do, boys.” She got up to leave.

“But Ms. Smith,” Eugene’s voice stopped her, “are you doing alright? I know that with everything that happened—”

She forced a laugh. “Don’t worry about me, lad. It’s the adult’s job to look after the child in whatever way they can.”

She walked away, fingers half-subconsciously tracing the thigh holster that kept her knife secure. She wondered how Sophie was doing.

  
  


The day had gone by and Sophie sat on the counter of the women’s bathroom, leaning against the wall. Maxine (the woman has insisted) came out of a stall to wash and dry her hands.

“Do you think Toronto’s still standing?” she asked.

“Sophie, I’m sure your family’s fine.”

She sighed and tilted her head back. “But how can you know?”

Maxine sat next to her. “Well, I don’t. But I know you. And if your siblings have an ounce of your courage and determination, they’re fine.”

She smiled weakly. But a soft groan cut off her reply.

Maxine’s eyes were as wide as hers. She slowed her breaths and held a finger to her lips.

Sophie carefully slid off the counter and moved towards the stall. Maxine went ahead of her, holding an arm in front. Sophie braced herself.

Maxine opened the door to reveal Mrs. Hinsman looking down on the toilet.

“Mrs. Hinsman?” Sophie said.

The head snapped up, and the new zombie lunged for them. Sophie screamed as it reached for Maxine. She grabbed it by the arms. It pressed forward, trapping her against the sink.

Sophie grabbed it, slamming it back into the stall. 

It landed head down against the toilet seat. She slammed down the cover again and again until it was mush.

She wiped off the blood from her mouth and stumbled back from the carnage. They looked at each other, words escaping them. Sophie opened her mouth.

The wall burst open. Two, three, five, six zombies lurched into the bathroom — the stag party from last night.

Sophie shoved Maxine ahead of her. They ran out of the bathroom and into the main alley. “They’re inside,” Maxine yelled. She kicked one back into the jukebox. A record screeched and  _ Text Me Up _ started playing.

Sam and Jody jumped out of the ball pit in the corner.

“We’re gonna die, we’re gonna die,” Jody panicked.

“Go for the brain, like in the movies,” Sam advised.

One shambled over to him. He grabbed two bowling balls from the stand behind him, slamming them together, its face smashed between. Bits of skull flew off and blood spurted out as it collapsed.

Sam heaved and lost his snack. So much for potassium.

Sophie grabbed a broom and began battering the zombie heading her way.

Maxine jumped behind the counter, looking for a weapon. She only found plastic cups by the time a zombie reached down. It hauled her up and she could smell rotten flesh on its breath. With one hand, she held onto the counter. The other grabbed the fire extinguisher from before and slammed it over her head and onto the counter. She crushed its head.

Then she hit it again for good measure.

The best-zombie grabbed Sophie’s broom and yanked it from her. Sam recovered and ran up behind it. “Get behind the table,” he yelled.

Sophie ducked under its arms and ran over. Together, they picked up the table, catching the zombie. Sam maneuvered them so it faced the ball pit. “Let go on three,” he said. “Three—”

Sophie let go, and it tumbled into the ball pit.

“I said let go after three!”

“You said to let go on three, be careful with your words!”

“‘Be careful with your words,’” he mimicked.

Jody lept between lanes, trying to avoid the zombie chasing after her. “Guys? Guys?”

It tripped and fell, trying to crawl towards her. She shrieked. 

Sam ran over. He tossed the bowling ball down the lane and it demolished the head.

The ball pit zombie left up and made its way to Sophie. Maxine sprayed it with the extinguisher. The fire alarm started going off. Sophie coughed, caught in the spray. “For pity’s sake, can this get any worse?”

From the fog caused by the extinguisher, a figure emerged and slammed a bowling pin into the zombie about to grab Sophie’s shirt. It went down, and the figure slung the pin over his shoulder. “Alright there Soph?”

“Simon?” she demanded.

“Careful,” he pushed her back, out of reach of another groomsman, “these are just part of a horde.” He slammed the bowling pin into it.

“Oh great,” she said sarcastically.

Maxine pressed a button on the remote, and the music stopped. The remaining three stumbled their way towards Sophie and Simon.

Sophie frowned. Maxine and Sam were much closer to them, so why were the zombies focused on her and Simon? She looked up at the fire alarm, still beeping. 

“Come here.” She tugged Simon towards the ball pit.

“Alright, I’m man enough to admit I like it when a woman takes—”

“Not that, you idiot, look!” She pointed to the zombies, which were swarming around the fire alarm.

“The sound must attract them,” Maxine realized. “This is good, this means we can leave them here!”

Simon scoffed. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“The what,” Sam said flatly.

“You said they were part of a horde, right?” Jody asked. “How many are in a horde?”

“About a dozen,” Simon said casually. “Pass me my bag, would you?”

Sam frowned. “Isn’t that from the outdoors store?”

“Oh good, you’ve been looting,” Maxine said disapprovingly.

Groaning came from the bathroom. The others joined Simon and Sophie next to the tables.

“Don’t worry ladies, Sam, I’m a hunter,” he said, looking through the bag.  [ Music started as he did. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QmTXHs255g&ab_channel=IconFilmsAustralia%26NewZealand)

“Is he excited?” Jody asked.

He passed Sophie a machete. “Hold on to this for me, love?” He winked.

“He’s an idiot,” Sophie said, looking him in the eyes, “so yeah.”

“Oh,” Jody said faintly.

He shot her a smirk and stepped towards the zombies milling around the fire alarm. “Oh yeah,” he sang. “Ladies, stay behind me?”

Sophie nodded.

“Groovy.” He nodded. “Mate, pass me that bat.”

Sam tossed it to him, and he swung it.

“The streets are chaos and the outlook is dire,” he sang, dramatically walking closer to the bathrooms. “Time for a hero to step into the fire. The world’s a jungle, and we’re close to extinction.”

Sophie crossed her arms as he dramatically stopped. “This is my moment and I’ll fight with distinction.”

Sam nudged her as Simon sang about his zombie-fighting rules. He’d already passed out a tennis racket to Maxine and a croquet mallet to Jody. He had the bowling pin Simon had discarded.

He passed Sophie a wicked-looking Bowie knife. “Thanks,” she said, strapping it to her thigh.

“When it comes to killing zombies, I’m the top of my class,” Simon boasted, taking out the three zombies in three swings. “While you’ve been hiding, I’ve been kicking some ass. I know the best part of defence is attack. I know what I’m fighting for, I’m a soldier at war.” He turned back and winked again.

Sam gave him the finger.

More zombies came in as he kicked away the bodies. He stepped over and prowled closer.

Sophie, meanwhile, jumped on top of the concession bar and turned off the fire alarm. She unscrewed it and passed it to Sam, who tucked it into his bag.

Simon started the second verse as the zombies fanned out from the door. At least half a dozen, and no way he could take them all out himself.

“Shit,” she muttered, going to save his ass.

“I’m taking my aim for the maximum high score,” he sang, casually bashing one open. “Only the toughest survive in this arcade.” He ducked around one, letting it run into another. “So follow me and you’ll see just how the game’s played.”

He started the chorus again as Maxine bashed one open. Sophie knelt with her knife, slitting the throats of the two on the floor. Jody hung back, nervously adjusting her grip on the mallet.

Sam picked off one going for her, and she nodded.

Sophie stood at Simon’s back as he swung. “I’ll crush, I’ll chop, I’ll main and I’ll batter.” She cut two zombies’ arm tendons and ducked his whirling bat. “Saving humanity is no laughing matter.”

Maxine took out another. Sam got separated from Jody, two coming between them.

“I’ll stab, I’ll slash, I’ll ground and I’ll pound.” He fell to his knees dramatically. Sophie rolled her eyes and cut through another. “When there’s a job to do, I don’t fuck around.”

He repeated the chorus one last time, leaping from his knees to a full stand and taking off a jaw.

Sophie moved with her knife, aiming for eyes, for ears, for open mouths.

Just as Simon’s Song ended, Jody screamed. She’s broken her mallet and stabbed the handle through the zombies’ mouth, but it was still advancing.

“Machete,” Simon snapped.

Sophie passed it to him and in a swooping arc, he cut up past Jody and across the zombie’s throat.

It fell. So did Jody.

Blood spurted from her leg as she clutched at it. Simon knelt right after, stammering. “I, no, I didn’t mean to.”

“Get the first aid kit,” Maxine snapped, rushing over.

Sam dropped the bowling pin and jumped over the shoe counter. He tossed the kit to Sophie, Sophie tossed it to Simon, Simon opened it with shaking hands.

“You’re lucky you did that with a fresh weapon,” Maxine growled. “If any zombie blood entered her arteries.” She shook her head.

“I, I got her artery?” Simon repeated numbly.

“Let me concentrate on fixing this,” she snapped.

Jody’s cries of pain cut off abruptly. “Passed out,” she muttered. “Not good.”

“I’m going to see if the perimeter is holding,” Sophie said, “and try to block off where they came in.”

“I’ll come with,” Sam said.

When they came back, Maxine and Simon had moved Jody onto the counter. The woman was still at work, occasionally snapping directions to Simon.

Eventually, she leaned back. “There. That’s as good as I can get her. It’ll be touch and go for the next few days though, she’s lost a lot of blood.”

“Well, I’m a universal donor,” Sam said. “Can’t she just use mine?”

“Theoretically yes,” Maxine said, “unfortunately, we don’t have the supplies.”

“What about that shop out by New Canton?” Sophie asked.

Sam reflexively made a face at the mention of their school’s rival.

“Won’t they have something?” she continued.

“Are you kidding?” Simon said. “That place is swarming with zombies. There’s no way you could sneak in blind.”

“Well, what about the CCTVs?” Sam asked. “Couldn’t we track their movements that way?”

“Only if you can hack into them,” Maxine said.

“Sure,” he said.

Everyone stopped to look at him. He flushed. “It’s a hobby.”

“You know, most people go with something like Demons and Darkness,” Maxine said dryly.

“We can’t meet up for a game every day,” Sam said.

“Sophie, did you know about this?” she asked.

She shrugged. “Who do you think runs the game?”

“No, I mean the hacking.”

“Oh. No, that’s news to me.”

“Anyway,” Sam said, his entire face beet red, “it means I can tell Five where to go to avoid the zombies! She can get the supplies, I’ll give Jody my blood, and then we can get to the school.”

“What about Simon, shouldn’t he go too?” Maxine asked.

“Oh no, there is not enough anything in the world that could make me go out there,” Simon said. “Sorry Soph, but if you want to go on a suicide mission, go on your own time.”

She set her jaw. “Typical.” She turned away from him. “C’mon Sam, help me pack my bag.”

“What about communication?” Maxine asked. “Aren’t the towers still down?”

“Well, that’s easy,” Sam said, hauling out Sophie’s textbooks. “We’ll use the walkie talkies!”

“Still not calling you Eagle One,” Sophie said, putting in water bottles.

Sam wilted as he passed over some protein bars from Simon’s bag. “Oh alright, spoil my fun, why don’t you.”

Sophie pressed her lips together to stifle her laughter.

Quickly enough, she was ready. Sam attached her headphones to the walkie talkie. “This way, if I have any news, you’ll know, but the zombies won’t,” he said brightly.

She smiled, slipping them in. “Thanks.”

“You’re looking for blood administration sets, blood collection bags, and IV catheters. 24 gauge is preferable, but I’ll take anything you can get,” Maxine said. “Same goes for gauze, surgical tape, and any plasters you find.”

“Iv catheters, blood collection, and blood administration sets, plus any first aid supplies, got it.” Sophie nodded.

“I’ll be with you the whole way,” Sam said.

She hugged him and then Maxine for luck. As she made her way to the front doors, she stopped at Simon. “Make sure the others don’t get eaten while I’m gone,” she requested frostily.

He nodded, not meeting her eyes.

Sophie tucked Sam’s keys into her coat pocket and slipped out the door, locking it behind.

“Is this working?” Sam’s voice crackled in her ear.

“Reading you loud and clear,” she said.

“Alright, Runner Five,” he said. “I just. Before we get started, I just want to say how brave you are for doing this. Seriously, it’s incredibly impressive.”

“Thanks, Base.”

“No, no, you’re not calling me that.” A mouse clicked. “Turn left at this street corner.”

“What am I calling you then?” She turned the corner.

“I dunno, I guess Sam’s fine. Head under that bridge. You should have a clean shot through the graveyard and come out a bit east of New Canton.” More clicking. “Yeah, that path’s the safest. There’s a couple of zombs, but you’ve still got your knife, right?”

“Yep, I’m good Sam. We’re calling them zombs now?”

“It’s faster than zombies.”

“By one syllable.”

“One syllable is all it takes in a disaster. Speaking of, zomb at your eleven o’clock.”

“I see it,” she whispered.

“Just sneak up behind it and—” She cut its head off. “Nicely done! Your path through is clear for now.”

“Got it.”

Past her headphones, she could hear more crackling fires. The sun was setting over the graveyard as she ran through. It amazed her that so much could happen in a single day. This time yesterday, she and Sam had been joking about reindeer names.

Now, they were in the beginning stages of an apocalypse.

“No, wait, what is that?”

She stopped. “What’s what?”

“Your running form! It’s all wrong. I’m going to confuse you for a zombie at this rate.”

She sighed and started running again.

“Really Five, what would Sara say?”

She slowed to a jog, licking her lip. “She’d say, ‘Alright Five, just like our drills, yeah? You know how it works. Head up, chest out, hips down. Don’t let a little thing like the apocalypse throw you off.’” Her Drill Sergeant Snares played in the background.

“There you go, now you’re running like yourself.”

The cold air burned her face as she ran. She wished she had worn a scarf that morning.

“Five, slight problem,” Sam’s voice crackled again. “I may have overestimated how good the night-vision on these cameras was. I’d tell you to stay in well-lit areas, but the zombs seem to like the light almost as much as they like noise. So instead, I’m asking you to be very, very careful as you go. Alright?”

“Got it.”

“According to Google Maps, your best bet is to hang a right at the graveyard exit. From there, go left at the Starbucks, and you’ll have a clean shot to New Canton.”

“Rodger.” She started following his directions.

“No, it’s Sam, Five. We went over this.”

She snorted. The landmark Starbucks was getting closer now.

“Now Five, I don’t mean to alarm you, but you have picked up a couple of zombies. They aren’t going quickly, we’ll see if they keep after you when you turn the corner.”

She made the turn. New Canton’s gates loomed ahead of her. 

“Go left at the gates, don’t go onto the school grounds though. It looks like someone locked a boatload of zombs in. And you’re definitely being followed.”

As she got closer, the rotten smell of zombies became stronger. Their groans made up most of the background noise.

“Oh, no.”

“Sam? What’s going on?”

“Five, I’m sorry, go back the way you came now. I made a mistake, I made an enormous mistake. There’s a horde of zombies dead ahead. I thought they were inside New Canton, I can’t see a damn thing on these stupid cams.”

Sophie changed direction, running towards the zombies chasing her. She over-committed and knocked one to the floor, cutting its throat. She went to stand.

The other zombie yanked on her hair. She screamed.

“Five? Five?”

Desperately, she swung her knife back.

“Five, can you hear me? Five please, say something, say anything!” Sam’s voice was fading out, interrupted by static.

It took over the signal, leaving only white noise.


	3. Covering Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all you need to get through is a voice in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ablist language use in the scene that starts with "No Eugene," and ends with "Project Cain."

At this point in her life, Maxine Meyers was familiar enough with burning the midnight oil to consider it a close friend. The only closer was CeretinPlus and her wife. Neither were here at the moment, so she made do with some tea she’d made in the microwave.

Jody lay on the shoe counter, skin unusually pale. Maxine considered them all lucky the first aid kit had a suture set, even if it was normally excessive for a city. The young woman still trembled, even under the survival wrap Simon had stolen. Shock aside, she was doing well. Perhaps enough so she would be fine without a transfusion.

Simon was lying across a few chairs. He’d tried a few different spots. Maxine didn’t give it long until he rolled off of them and started again. He had been pacing at first, but after Sophie had gone silent, he had diminished. His bravado evaporated, leaving behind a scared young man who’d made a terrible mistake. Maxine had forced him to bed. Or at least, to try. They needed at least one person to be fresh tomorrow morning, for whatever lay ahead.

She’d tried to get Sam to sleep too. But he was stubborn. He checked the CCTVs repeatedly, squinting at the various figures moving around. He’d make checks, asking Sophie to respond. She never did.

Maxine drifted back over to him. “You should go to bed.”

“Can’t,” he said, typing at her laptop. “I need to be up when she comes back.”

Half-sighing, she said, “Sam, you know she’s probably—”

“You don’t know her. Not like I do.” He winced. “No offence, Maxine.”

“None taken.” She took a sip from her tea. “But Sam, surely she would have had a Song by now. A duet, or a group number.”

He shook his head. “She doesn’t Sing.”

“She can’t Sing?” It wasn’t unheard of, but it was rare. Something like that should have been on file with the school.

“No, she can. She just doesn’t.”

“She hadn’t wanted to since her mum died,” Simon added, sitting up and rotating his arm.

She bit her lip. “That’s…”

“Nothing’s wrong with her,” Sam said with a sharp look. “She’s perfectly fine.”

Maxine shook her head. “No, it’s not like that. Songs are…” How could she describe them? “They’re like an emotional pressure valve. When what we’re feeling gets too much, Songs help us relieve some of that tension. If Sophie hasn’t been Singing, even when she’s fully capable of it, then—”

“—Then she hasn’t been letting off steam,” Sam finished. “She’s been bottling it up.”

“Exactly,” she said. “It isn’t unhealthy, but it certainly isn’t healthy either. Did she ever tell you why?”

“She said that when her mum died, it didn’t feel right. To Sing when she wasn’t around,” Simon said. At their looks, he defensively asked, “What? We talked.”

“I bet,” Sam muttered.

Simon grinned. “Jealous, Sam?”

“Boys,” Maxine cut in before it devolved into another fight. She cleared her throat. “Grief-induced emotional repression isn’t uncommon, that’s for sure. If we weren’t in the middle of the apocalypse, I’d suggest therapy.”

“But we are,” Sam said. “And Sophie is in the middle of the middle of it.”

“Just,” Maxine sighed, “try to get some rest tonight?”

Sam shook his head. “Not until she comes back.”

Around them, the lights flickered before shutting off completely. She, and the others, ran to the window. Bombs whistled as they fell from the sky. She lost count of how many fell and flared, painting them with an orange glow.

“I can’t leave her alone in this,” Sam said. He went back to the laptop. “Runner Five, can you hear me?” he asked into the walkie talkies. “Please, say something!”

When the power flickered off, Van Ark had circled the cafeteria, checking in on the parents who muttered amongst themselves. Sara watched as Jack marshalled his courage.

“Professor Van Ark,” he said, “Is there anything we can do for Gene?”

“What exactly am I supposed to do?” the man quietly said.

“Well, with his leg and everything, I was hoping maybe someone could get him a replacement or try to fix his prosthetic?”

“Mr. Holden. Look around you, what do you see?”

“Uh, tables?”

“Do you know what I see? I see civilization on the brink.” He leaned forward. “And, Mr. Holden, do you know what happens when civilization is on the brink?”

“We come together,” he said confidently. “We help each other.”

Van Ark laughed humourlessly. “We prioritize.”

Sara stood up. “I’ll see if the perimeter is holding,” she tossed over her shoulder.

She went around to the front doors, checking the locks held. Outside, she could see the bodies from the first wave that had gotten in. They had cleared the lobby, but the thought of the cost made Sara rub at her wedding ring. 

A lump grew in her throat thinking of who was outside those doors. “Where are you Five?”

In the distance, another missile fell, booming with an intensity that rattles ribs. The air was thick with smoke and the smell of bitter burnt plastic. Dust particles clogged the sky, hiding what was happening on the surface from the stars above.

Sophie groaned, stumbling down the street. All that came through her headphones were bursts of static, occasionally fragmented words. The streets were dark as she moved forward. But she could hear the distant groaning of zombies, and the whistling of bombs as they hit different areas.

[Music played](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ko1LUiUvnHw&ab_channel=ZombiesRun%3ATheUnofficialMusical), a gentle piano that almost reminded her of a music box. Sam’s voice drifted through, carried by the headphones and the Song alike. “We lost your signal, just North of New Canton. We heard you scream, and then you disappeared.”

She kept moving forward.

“Maxine thinks I’m talking to a phantom, but I’m still here. I’m still here.”

Her backpack hit against her back as she kept moving.

“I had them light a beacon on the front door. They told me ‘Sam, Five’s never coming home.’ It’s 5 AM, and it’s been thirteen hours. They say you’re dead. But they don’t know. They don’t know. So hey, if you can hear me, would you please say my name?”

“Sam,” she said.

He chuckled sadly. “Okay, so it was a long shot, but can you really blame me? When you’re alone, do you wonder how the story will end? You’re on your own, and my voice in the dark is all I can send.”

She hitched up her bag.

“I know, I know it’s enough to say, and you might be gone by break of day. But hey Five, is it okay with you if I call you my friend, anyway?”

“Sam,” she murmured, “you’re my best friend.”

“You know how many scares I’ve had before now? This isn’t even my second, it’s my fourth. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to scare or bore you, but the night is cold and words are warm.”

She chuckled, jogging towards him now.

“So, in case you can hear me, I’ll talk until you arrive. There’s no need to thank me, please just be alive.”

She wiped the tears that fell at the long note. “I’m coming, don’t worry.”

“When you’re alone, do you wonder how the story will end? You’re on your own, and my voice in the dark is all I can send you. I know, I know it’s not enough to say. And you might be gone by break of day. But hey Five, is it okay with you if I call you my friend, anyway?”

She couldn’t focus on anything else, even if she wanted to. Moving forward and Sam were all the grounding she had.

“I know the night is dark and fear is endless, but don’t you quit. Don’t tell me that you’re done. I know the work of going on feels friendless. But Five, for just one friend, will you run?”

The graveyard fell away as she ran back to him. The crickets and the bombs, and the zombies all fell away and the only things left in the world were her, him, and his Song.

“When you’re alone, do you wonder how the story will end, I’m on my own, with a broken heart and no way to mend it. I know, I know, there’s too much to say and I’m a fool to wait for break of day. So someone tell me how it ends, or someone teach me how to cope, just let me leave the worst unsaid. And oh God, Five, you might be dead. But all I have is hope. So Five, is it okay with you, if I call you my friend, anyway?”

Sophie leaped up the steps, pulled out Sam’s keys, and unlocked the door. She let it close and locked it behind her as Sam looked up from Maxine’s laptop.

“Sophie?” he whispered hoarsely.

“Sam, you dork,” she said through her tears, “I can’t say something back if you’re clogging up the signal.”

“Sophie?” he said a little louder.

She smiled. “Hi.”

“Sophie!” He rushed over, knocked her back with the force of his hug.

“I’m here, Sam.” She hugged back with equal ferocity.

Her shirt got damp as he buried his face into her neck. “I thought you’d died,” his voice cracked.

She chuckled, wiping her tears. “No, you didn’t.”

“You’re right,” he tightened his grip, “I didn’t.”

She closed her eyes and rubbed his head. “I’m still here.”

Simon cleared his throat. He and Maxine stood to the side, similar frowns on their faces. Even Jody had weakly lifted her head from the counter. Although her expression was less disapproving and more Christmas-is-early.

Sam squeezed her one last time before letting go. “Right, I bet, you vant to suck my blud,” he imitated Dracula weakly.

“No Sam, it’s more I vant to take your bloooood,” Maxine said in a much better impression.

Sophie chuckled, shrugging off her bag. “Let’s just engage in back-alley medical procedures during the zombie apocalypse like normal people, okay?”

Maxine took the bag, opening it and making an impressed noise. “Geez Sophie, did you clear the place out?”

“Better to be overly prepared than under.” She rolled her shoulders and started doing cool-down stretches.

“Need a hand there, Soph?” Simon leered. Something clattered to the floor. Sam knelt to pick up the box of plasters he’d dropped.

“It’s Sophie. And I definitely don’t need your help.” She changed positions.

“And here I was, about to show you the best place to sleep.”

She pressed her lips together. Was it worth it? “I’m listening.”

He nodded towards the ball pit.

“You’re joking.”

“Afraid not. Inflatable plastic may not be the best in the world, but it’s loads better than the floor.”

She changed poses again. “I’m afraid he’s right, Sophie,” Maxine called out from where she was prepping Sam and Jody. “And you better get some rest. Tomorrow’s gonna be another long day.”

When she finished cooling down, Simon was grinning at her. “Ladies first,” he said.

She eyed him as she walked towards the ball pit. Sure enough, when she reached the edge, he struck. Warm, broad hands grabbed her by the waist as he tossed her.

She shrieked on the way down, covered by his booming laughter. “Just thought you’d need a little help there, Sophie.”

“You, are the worst,” she huffed playfully.

“But you still love me.” He grinned again.

“That’s subject to debate.”

“Okay, you two, wind it down a bit,” Maxine cut in. “Sophie needs all the sleep she can get, remember?”

“Well then Five, Doctor’s orders.” He pulled her against his chest. Simon radiated heat and still smelled like his stupid Old Spice body wash. He settled one hand on the back of her neck, pressing his thumb into just the right spot.

She went limp. His chest rumbled as he chuckled. “Just relax, Soph,” he mumbled in her ear. “You’ve had a hard day. Let good old Simon handle things for a bit.”

“You’d better,” she mumbled, before drifting off to sleep.

“No, Eugene, make sure the bottles are standing,” Sara gently corrected. “That way you can grab one easier and the bag won’t tip over when you set it down.”

“Thanks, Ms. Smith,” he said, adding a mix of trail mix and chocolate bars on top.

“I can’t believe they’re all grey,” Jack said. “It’s got to be, like the entire base out there.”

“People,” Van Ark said, pacing with his clipboard, “listen to me. Listen to me! I’ve developed a twelve-step plan. If we follow it, to the letter, then we can survive here long enough to—”

“Forget your plan!” Sara interrupted, coldly. The man was on the edge. What happened if she nudged him? “If you love this place so much, you’re welcome to die here.”

“But,” he said in a small voice, “I have power.”

She went back to packing.

“I have power,” he repeated, spinning and searching for eye contact. He dropped his clipboard and knelt, flipping through papers. “I have power, I have power!”

“Professor,” Eugene said compassionately, “we have to move on.” He reached out.

The man flinched away. “Don’t patronize me, you fucking cripple!”

The only sound in the room was the groans from the zombies outside.

He whirled around. “After everything I’ve done, everything I’ve poured into this place, this is how you treat me?”

No one met his eyes.

He went to his ‘office space,’ a chair next to the fridges barricading the entrance. “I have power,” he muttered to himself. “I have power, I have power.”

One by one, they all moved back to packing.

Sara was the only one watching when he stopped and reached for a small earpiece.

Putting it in, he muttered, “Paula, begin Project Cain.”

Sophie woke up slowly, body dragging her mind back to consciousness with every inhale. She’d moved during the night, but Simon’s heartbeat still thundered in her ear. Something pressed down on her torso and warm bands wrapped around her stomach. Someone snored loudly, morning breath blasting her face. Cool fingers wound around her own hands.

Her hair was wet with drool.

It took a few tries, but she opened her eyes. Simon had kept her hand on her nape, even though she had shifted to sleep on her side. Jody’s hair tickled her nose. She was sprawled over everyone, limbs spread out like a starfish. Maxine had curled up on Simon’s chest. She needed a toothbrush. They all did.

Everyone else accounted for, Sam was the one with his face buried between her shoulder blades. He’d curled around her like she was a teddy bear.

Sophie needed to pee. Badly.

She carefully extracted her hands from Maxine’s clutches. She tried wiggling up towards Simon’s face, but he groaned in complaint. She tried moving towards Maxine, but that made Sam whine. Shifting down got a similar noise from Jody.

She stopped, reconsidering her plan of attack.

With her free hand, she reached behind Sam and grabbed a plastic ball. Several more joined it between her and Maxine.

Then, taking careful aim, she threw one at Maxine’s face. Then Simon, then Jody.

They all flinched and groaned. Sophie wiggled again and Sam let go. Jody shifted, and she slipped out.

Coming out of the bathroom a lighter woman, Sophie smiled at Maxine. She glared back. Sam, Simon, and Jody had fallen asleep again and rejoined as a messy tangle of limbs and hair.

Sophie scavenged for stale pretzels and pre-cooked sausages while Maxine got the coffeemaker going. By the time it finished brewing, the others had joined Sophie in her barely passable breakfast.

Simon was sporting an impressive case of bedhead. Jody still had a string of drool down her cheek. Sam kept missing his mouth and smearing cheese sauce on his cheek. Maxine was humming _Text Me Up_ badly, stopping, frowning at herself, and starting again a few moments later.

The only way this moment could be better was if Sara—

Sophie’s breath caught at the thought. She closed her eyes. How stupid was it if she never saw Sara again? If the last thing she said to the woman was a curt “thanks?”

She swallowed.

Maxine pressed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing comfortingly. Saying nothing, she passed Sophie a cup of coffee. It tasted awful. She loved it.

Sam was coherent by the time he finished his coffee and was looking around the bar. “So what’s the plan?”

“We’ll need to get into the CCTV system again,” Sophie said. “So we can tell what’s happened at the school.”

“I’d go back to the shelter for my car,” Maxine said, “But I barely had an eighth of a tank left.”

“What do we do when we get there though?” Jody asked. “It’s not like the military’s going to be escorting us anywhere anytime soon.”

They all looked outside. Figures in camo lurched through the street. They looked back at the table.

“Sara has a van,” Sophie said. “It might be tight, but we should all fit.”

“You can sit on my lap if you need to, Soph,” Simon offered. “Or if you just want to.” She ignored him.

“I don’t like the thought of Jody going anywhere on that leg,” Maxine said. “She needs to rest it as much as she can, so my stitches don’t rip.”

“What about a shopping trolley?” Sam asked. “There are loads, and I mean loads of them around. I saw it last night on the cams.”

“Not exactly subtle, is it?” Simon asked

“Any better ideas?” Sophie said.

Tellingly, he fell silent.

“So, get a shopping cart for Jody, go to the school, get everyone we can, get Sara’s van, get out?”

Everyone nodded.

“First time since primary that I’m happy to go to school,” Sam muttered.

She nudged him.

After breakfast, they got ready to go. Jody was using Simon as a crutch. Simon still had his bat, and Sam kept the bag of weapons. Maxine had the first aid supplies. Sophie had taken some food and water and the rest of the bowling alley’s first aid kit in Sam’s backpack.

“You’re not going out like that, are you?”

And, according to Simon, Sophie had a problem.

“What do you mean?”

“Look at your hair,” he said. “All those wispy bits are going to get into your eyes.”

“I didn’t exactly bring my bobby pins with me,” she pointed out.

“You,” he waved his finger in her face, “need to be a little more creative.”

In a smooth move, he pulled the tie off her neck and looped it around her hairline. Tying it off in a bow, he said, “There, short one noose, and up one hair accessory.” He brushed a hand along her cheek. “Now everyone can see those pretty brown eyes of yours.”

“Can we please get a move on?” Sam interjected. “We only have so many hours in the day.”

“Right,” Sophie said, setting her shoulders. “Sam, with me in front. Jody and Maxine will be in the middle. Simon will bring up the rear. Any questions?”

“Why am I in the back and Sam’s in the front?”

“Sam’s my best friend. You’re not.” She smiled with only her mouth, an expression she’d stolen from Sara. “Clear?”

He made a face but nodded. Luke did the same thing at Sara’s version.

It was slow going past the bowling alley, the playground, and the gym Simon loved. They’d stop and wait or stop and pick off a few zombies here and there.

But the stretch of road they reached was clear and open enough that they could spread out a bit more.

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets, his cricket bat shoved under his arm. They walked past burning tires and bits of Santa costumes.

He said, “You know, it’s a bit weird.”

She hummed and looked at him.

“It’s just, you see stuff like this in movies and the news all the time. Riots, revolutions, that sort of thing. You just. You never think it could happen in your home. Like,” he pointed, “that shop is where I got all my comic books. And now? Someone’s thrown a brick in the window.” He sniffed. “Probably didn’t even appreciate Aquaman.”

“I guess,” she said noncommittally.

“At least you’re staying around now,” he said.

She stopped. “What?”

“Sophie, you don’t actually think you can go off to Greece after this?” He gestured at the surrounding destruction.

“I—” She looked at the torn posters, the bloodstains on the walls, the remains of Christmas decorations.

Sam stopped. He just looked at her for a moment, as Sophie tried to think about breathing. His eyes flickered over her shoulder and back. “Simon, swap with me,” he said.

Sophie shook her head and started walking again. She needed to focus.

Simon hung his wrists over the ends of the bat as he walked. “Sam put his foot in it again?” he said cheerfully. “You’d think a smart guy like him would know when to keep his mouth shut.”

“You’re one to talk,” she said.

“What’s that up ahead?” Maxine asked.

“‘Rudolph’s Christmas Tree Emporium,” Simon read out loud.

“I know this place!” Sam said. “They always set it up at the lot for the strip mall next to the park across from the school. We’ve got to be getting close now.” They bunched up at the entrance, looking into the darkness.

“Guess that makes this a shortcut,” Simon said.

“You want us to go through there?” Maxine asked.

“Could be fun.” He grinned.

“Right! Coz getting ambushed by zombs is loads of fun,” Jody said sarcastically. 

“Look,” he said to Sophie, “Sun’s going to set in a few hours. If we go this way, we have more daylight to get out of here.”

She bit her lip.

“Come on,” leaning closer, he murmured, “you know we’ve got this.”

Based on the sky, they had maybe another hour before sundown.

She sighed. “Fun way it is.”

“Um,” Sam said. “I think we should vote.”

She yanked out a decorative candy cane that came up to her waist. It had a good weight to it. Her knife was good, but it had little range. Plus, it had a blunt end and a point.

“Here’s your vote,” Simon said, “die or live.”

He went into the dark, Jody and Maxine funnelling in after.

“I, but. I—”

“Come on, Sam,” Sophie said, getting ready to swing.

They quickly realized the trolley wouldn’t be able to fit. Jody clambered out and latched onto Simon’s back.

Maxine took point, as her phone had the highest battery. She opened her camera app, using the low light function to pick any problem spots and steer them away.

Simon and Sophie were at her shoulders. His accident had taught them to put a prudent distance between their swinging and their friends.

They shuffled forward, using the camera to peer around the corner.

Simon pushed the tarp back with his bat. The main aisle was clear, and they moved down.

Maxine held up her hand, and they stopped. She zoomed in on something and pointed. Sophie nodded and moved forward, Jody slipping off Simon’s back as he did the same.

They got nearer to the spot Maxine had pointed out. There was something behind the tree there.

Simon held out three fingers. Sophie nodded. One finger, two fingers, three fingers.

She pushed back the branches and Simon swung down.

He stopped before he crushed a Mrs. Claus animatronic. Its garbled voice let out a greeting too demonic to be anything but low battery life.

“Guess there’s nobody gnome,” Sam joked. Sophie’s shoulder relaxed as the others laughed.

Then a zombie grabbed Jody.

Everyone started screaming and scattered.

Sophie followed Jody, murder in her eye. She thrust the cane’s point forward. It pierced through the zombie’s skull. She yanked it out and grabbed Jody. “Come on!”

They ran towards the exit sign, dodging trees as they went.

“We’re going to die, we’re going to die,” Jody panicked.

“Not today,” Sophie said, bashing a zombie out of the way.

Someone came around the corner, and Sophie swung.

Simon blocked it. They lowered their weapons.

Sam called out, “Hey, uh, guys?”

“That way,” Simon nodded towards his voice. “Let’s go.”

He took point, and Sophie pushed Jody to go between them. A hand reached against the floor. She smacked it away. Maxine turned a corner and ran out of the space. Jody pushed past Simon to follow.

“Where’s Sam?” Sophie skidded to a stop.

“What are you doing?” Simon demanded.

“Where’s Sam?” she asked again.

“What are you doing?” Sam demanded, running past her. No zombies chasing him. 

She let Simon pull her back to the exit. He placed a hand at the top of her backpack and kept checking behind his shoulders until they got into the checkout.

He slammed the door behind them.

Sam drifted over to a table, limping slightly.

“Everyone alright?” Maxine asked.

“I can’t believe I’m not dead,” Jody said. “Sophie, you’ve been saving my life all over the place.”

She smiled weakly. “I’m sure you’ll repay the favour.”

“Let me check your leg,” Maxine said, dragging Jody to a table.

Sophie tentatively reached out to Simon. “You doing alright?”

“Yeah, fine,” he brushed her off. “Just thought I recognized a zombie. Ended up being nothing.”

“Simon,” she said, frowning, “your Grandma never went to the school’s Christmas shows. Ever.”

“She thought it was a waste of time.” He chuckled. “Twisting the true meaning of Christmas.”

“Then, why are you coming to school with us? She won’t be there.”

His back tensed. “Last I saw her, she was grey.”

“Si,” she said softly.

He turned around. “I reckoned if there’s anyone who’d know what to do no matter what, it would be you. Even in the middle of the apocalypse.”

She stared at his shirt, too scared of what she may see if she looked into his eyes.

“Soph,” he said quietly, “I—”

“Ah!” Sam cried out. He was leaning against a table, massaging his leg. He winced every time he dug into the muscle.

When she turned back to Simon, he was grinning again. “Go on, see what the wimp needs.”

She eyed him, stepping back towards Sam.

Through gritted teeth, Sam said, “I see why you like him so much.”

She snorted.

Simon waved cheerily and pushed outside, bat over his shoulder.

She titled to lean against Sam’s back. He stopped kneading his leg.

“What if everyone’s dead?” she asked him softly.

“You’ll think of something,” he said confidently. “You always do.”

She smiled, hiding her face in his shoulder.

“It can be a bit annoying, actually,” he added. She smacked him. “Oi!” He laughed, pushing her off of him.

“You kids good to go?” Maxine asked.

Sam nodded, stood up, and pulled Sophie to her feet. She grabbed her candy cane as Maxine and Jody left.

“By the way,” Sam said, “I remember the names of all of Santa’s reindeer.”

“You do not,” she said as they walked to the exit.

“Do so,” he insisted. “Look, there’s Dasher, Dancer,” he opened the door, “Comet, Vixen, Cupid.”

“Cupid?” She stepped out behind him as he leaned against the door.

“I know, right? Prancer, Donner, Blitzen and Rudolph.” He spread his arms, basking Sophie’s applause.

Around the corner, someone grabbed his hand. He screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😈


	4. Strike up the Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has a few realizations, one is even good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reference to the death of children between "She let out a shaky exhale" and "Gruesome tableau" Also, warning for guns and the death of a character.

Sam’s screams halted when his attacker spoke. “Really, Mr. Yao? I knew you didn’t like my class, but isn’t this excessive?”

Sophie goggled. “Chris?”

“Mr. McShell?” Jody demanded at the same time.

“I thought you were a zombie!” Sam said.

“Haven’t been bitten yet,” he said. “But that could change soon. There’s a small group coming up behind me.”

“What do we do?” Jody asked.

They were in the parking lot now. There were a few abandoned cars, another tire on fire (that made 3 so far), and a shopping cart catcher.

“There!” Sophie pointed at it. “We can trap them in and buy us time to get to the school.”

“Well spotted Ms. Leclaire,” Chris said.

“But how do we get them in?” Jody demanded.

“I can climb over it well enough,” Simon said.

“No need.” Chris herded Sophie and Sam over to the others. “Dr. Meyers, would you assist me?”

She’d agreed, but Sophie cut in, “No, I’ll do it.”

“Sophie—“

“Maxine, you’re a doctor. We need you to stay as safe as possible.”

She frowned. “I hate that you’re making sense.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll have a chance for it.” She tossed her a grin before turning to Chris. “What are we doing?”

“First, the rest of you need to head out as far as you can. The edge of the park should be far enough.”

Sam shot her a thumbs up as they headed to where he was pointing.

“Now then, Five. You and I will circle around to pick up the group and make sure they focus on us, not the group.”

“I can do that,” she fished the fire alarm out of her bag.

“What do you have there?”

“Noisemaker.” She shook it at him. It started beeping. “Keep up, Chris!”  She started running.

He caught up quickly, looking over his shoulder. “So they respond to auditory stimuli more so than visual? How fascinating! I wonder if they’d use a pheromone as well, to delineate between the living and the dead.”

“What, like ants?”

“Precisely!” He looked behind them again. “It looks like we’ve gathered the pack. Shut that off now, Five.”

She did.

“Now, we just need to keep pace with each other. You go to the right and I’ll go left. With any luck, the zombies will stay in the middle.”

“You haven’t tried this yet?” she yelled.

“Split up now!”

She did, keeping him in the corner of her eye. After the catcher, he swerved back, and she matched him. 

Behind them, about seven zombies pushed against the metal structure. 

“Well done, Five!” he said. “I must record these results.” He pulled out a voice recorder and hit the red button.

She pulled him back to the group where Sam was vibrating. 

“That was amazing!” He exclaimed. “You two, just herded those zombies like they were sheep!”

“But what do we do with them now?” Maxine asked. “It’s not like they’ll stay in the ‘pen.’”

“I’ve got it,” Simon said, stepping up.

An arrow sprouted from a zombie’s eye. Another hit one in the throat. A third went through one ear and out the other. Four more whistling arrows and all the zombies were down.

As one, the group turned to see Jody shake out her shoulders. She was frowning and clicked her tongue. “Damn, missed a shot.”

“Um,” Sam said in the silence. “Does anyone else have any super epic, secret zombie-killing maneuvers they’d like to bust out? Because now’s apparently the best time for that.”

“Sara taught me self-defence,” Sophie offered.

“Wait, where did you find that bow and arrows, anyway?”

“Simon’s bag.”

She snapped her head to look at him. “Why didn’t you use it sooner?”

Simon rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m a terrible shot, alright?” he snapped, not looking at anyone.

They made it through the park with no complications more major than a stray zombie.

The school parking lot was clear of the undead. But the actual dead littered the parking lot. Sophie stopped at three bodies in particular. She let out a shaky exhale.

Luke’s skin had turned the sickly grey of a dead zombie. His body was stretched out like he was reaching towards something. Or someone. His skull was broken in.

Dylan had a bite mark on his lower leg and a slit throat.

Braendan’s head lay a few feet away from his body. He had been holding Dylan, a matching bite mark on his leg.

It made for a gruesome tableau. And Sophie knew, with gut-deep certainty, exactly who had done it.

She bit her knuckle and screwed her eyes shut. Maybe, when she opened them, it would be a hallucination. They’d sit up and laugh at another joke gone right. Then Braendan would smile and offer to show her how he made the fake head and--

Sam made a soft noise when he came up behind her. “Soph,” he said.

She shook her head.

He wrapped an arm around her. “We’re almost there.” He tugged her around the bodies.

She breathed, leaning into him.

“Sophie,” Maxine said, “Sara’s waiting.”

She nodded. When she opened her eyes, they were cold. “Right,” she said. “Let’s get this over with.”

She hoisted her candy cane and went to the door.

Simon held out his hand in front of her. “I’ve got it.”

They clustered around and he opened it. They all rushed in and stopped.

The lobby was empty. Scuff marks and blood trails littered the floor. Decorations were torn from the walls. And Van Ark sat at the front desk, in the middle of it all, slicing into a piece of spam with a knife and fork. His hair was unusually messy as he looked up at them.

“What are you doing?” Jody demanded.

“I am eating my Christmas dinner, Ms. Marsh,” he said softly.

“It’s the 23rd,” Sam pointed out.

He put his tray on the desk in front of him and stood up. “I expect you want to see your families. You’re very lucky, you know. Because they almost left.”

He went to the door and held it open for them.

Sophie hadn’t seen Van Ark in this state of serenity. Ever. Judging by the looks everyone was sharing among themselves, it was a shared circumstance.

No one moved. But they didn’t have time for indecisiveness. Every moment they spent indoors like this was a tick closer to having to fight their way out. She squared her shoulders and moved forward.

Chris beat her to the point, and Simon snuck behind him, pushing Sophie back a bit. She went next, Sam at her shoulder. Maxine was behind him and Jody was last.

“Thanks,” she said to Van Ark.

They winded through the empty halls, following Van Ark’s lead. The worst part of it, Sophie decided, was the unnerving uncertainty if things were as calm as they seemed. Every moment of peace they’d had since yesterday morning had been hard-fought. Every spare breath paid for in sweat. Until now.

Would she ever be able to accept peace after this?

Van Ark led them to the cafeteria, again holding the door open for the group. They filtered through and stopped.

Sophie intentionally stayed silent. She didn’t gasp or sob or make any noise at the sight of one of her teachers ripping viscera out of her classmate. They couldn’t afford to make any noise. Not when at least a dozen zombies crowded the space. 

They shuffled back, Simon holding his arm out. But they jammed against the door. Jody fumbled with the handle, but it was no use.

Chris pointed to the window at the cafeteria.

They crept to it, and Sophie’s blood froze. Van Ark was standing in the cafeteria, a black box in his hands. Flanking him was a woman she didn’t recognize and Sara. An odd human started, presumably from the black box.

“What the fuck?” Maxine breathed.

“You know Dr. Meyers, for such an educated woman, your vocabulary leaves a lot to be desired.”

“Paula?” She ignored him. “Paula, sweetheart, what’s going on?”

Sophie could barely hear her over the pounding in her ears. Sara’s face was hard as the woman stared at her. She looked for any sign, any signal, any hint of what she was thinking.

She came up empty.

“Maxie?” Paula asked. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to survive.” She choked back a sob. “What are you doing here?”

Van Ark hummed. “I see. Paula, I had no idea Dr. Meyers was the wife you mentioned so frequently. You should’ve brought her to one of our office holiday parties. We could have avoided any… incidents.”

Paula blanched. “You wouldn’t. Ernest, they’re children.”

“I’m curious. Why do you think I asked you to bring this to a school?” He turned the box in his hands, examining it from all angles. “I must thank Cynthia for loaning me such a marvellous device.”

“Don’t you dare.” She reached out to grab it, but Sara stopped her.

“Ms. Smith, escort Dr. Cohen to the lab. I doubt she’ll be any further use here.”

“You can’t do this,” Paula cried as Sara grabbed her arms. “Van Ark! You can’t do this!”

Sophie turned to beat back the incoming swarm. But the zombies hadn’t changed at all. They still milled mindlessly around the room. She stopped, looking at the box in Van Ark’s hands. His thumb was vibrating slightly.

“How’d you figure out it could control them?” she asked.

He stopped, blinking slowly. “You always were a bit too clever, Ms. Leclaire.” He straightened. “If you must know, it was through rigorous testing. It would have continued if a specimen hadn’t gotten loose.”

“You caused this!” Maxine realized. “You started the zombie virus.”

“An unforeseen mutation in my regenerative therapy, yes,” he said. “I was so close to uncovering the secret to immortality. If I had more time and a lab. Instead, I was trapped here, with them.” He nodded to the group of zombies. His hand drifted towards a knob.

“You’re a teacher, for God’s sake!” Chris hissed.

“Professor, don’t please,” Sophie begged.

“Not so cocky not, are you?” He adjusted the dials on the device. “I can’t wait to show Ms. Smith what’s left of you.”

“No, please, please, please!” Jody begged desperately. 

He hit a switch, and the machine changed tones. As one, the zombies turned to face the group. [Drums started in the background](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDlvcZM0GwI&ab_channel=InterscopeRecords) as Van Ark gleefully exclaimed, “Pudding!”

The zombies snarled, advancing on the group. Jody screamed, everyone yelled at each other to move. Simon took the lead, running to the door. They all followed behind.

In the background, Van Ark sang, “Shut up all you idiots, you little shits should listen to me.”

“It’s locked!” Simon cried, having tried the door.

“Go, go,” Maxine yelled.

“Did I fail to mention, your attention is now obligatory.” Van Ark leapt onto the kitchen counter, grabbing onto the grating.

“The other one!” Sam said.

They raced along the hall again, to the other door. “We’re going to die!” Jody yelled, handle not moving.

“How I do I adore having the floor, to tell you what’s on my mind!”

“No, we’re not!” Sophie yelled back, grabbing a cart with tables on it. With a grunt, she slammed it into a zombie going for Sam.

They crowded behind it as the zombies tried to reach around. Jody and Chris braced against it as Maxine, Sam, Simon, and Sophie tried to bat away the arms. 

“I’ve become the man I always planned, precisely at the right time!”

The cart skidded across the floor, pushing Jody and Chris back into the others. Sophie ducked under a zombie’s arm and grabbed another cart. She crushed the arm between the two carts and used the candy cane to push it back.

“All my life they told me that I’d never succeed,” Van Ark crowed from behind the grating, “Put me down, controlled me, made me follow their lead.”

She shoved the cart’s base behind the other one, locking them together. Simon took the other edge and Maxine went next to him. Sophie and Sam covered the gaps, poking out or bashing any hands and fingers that made their way through.

“Bought the lies they sold me for too long but I’m finally freed!”

“What if we break through a window?” Maxine asked.

“All you little sleazes spread diseases in your infested beds,” Van Ark continued. “Always thinking, texting, tweeting every thought that’s in your vacuous heads.”

“We won’t be able to make it across,” Chris yelled back.

“You never do the work, just muck and chuck and pass the buck down the queue.” He had gone further into the kitchen. The grating had stopped rattling. Its lock lay facing the door. “You’re a wasted generation. Compensation has been long overdue.”

“Fall back!” Sophie yelled.

“Are you mad?” Simon said.

“Trust me!”

“It’s been so hard to bite my tongue while you fucked around.”

Simon slumped and began pulling the cart back, Jody copying him. They locked the barricade around the window.

“You can’t see the damage done, it’s all falling down. But youth is wasted on the young, and now my time is coming around!”

“Just shut up!” Sophie slammed her candy cane into the u-shaped arm of the lock.

“Who are you yelling at?” Jody asked.

“Fucking, Van Ark!” She punctuated each word with a strike. The lock burst open. “And his stupid Song!” She opened the grating and jumped the counter.

“Nothing’s gonna stop me now.” His voice echoed down the hall.

Jody, Sam, Simon, Maxine, and Chris followed through, Chris and Maxine closing the grating behind them. She turned to Sophie. “You can hear his Song?”

“Not now,” she snapped, stalking towards the door. “Van Ark! Where’s Sara?”

“Nothing’s gonna stop me now!”

“I’ll watch her back,” Simon said, taking off after her.

“I know where Sara keeps her keys,” Jody offered.

Sam said something, but Sophie couldn’t hear it. She ran into the hall. A small pack of zombies started towards them. Sophie didn’t pay attention to them, swinging her candy cane with grim determination.

“It took me time to blossom, I know, but I’m all fired up and ready to go! Nothing’s gonna stop me now! Nothing’s gonna stop me now!”

Zombie after zombie fell before her. “Van Ark! What did you do to her?”

“Sophie, Sophie!” Simon grabbed her arm, dragging her back to him. “You’ve got to focus!” He looked behind and then opened a classroom door, shoving her inside. He leaned against the door to close it.

She breathed deeply, coming down from the adrenaline high.

He looked at her with wary eyes. “Back with me, Soph?”

She sighed. “Let’s just find Sara.”

“Alright then!” He grinned and nodded to the next door. “And Soph, don’t be too hard on her, yeah? Van Ark has,” he paused. “He has this way of getting to you.”

She scoffed. “You’d know.”

“Look, I know you hate me because everyone thinks we had sex, but—”

“Wait,” she said skeptically, “you think I hate you because of some stupid rumours?”

“What else could it have been?”

“What—” she laughed harshly, mouthing his words. “Simon, I had never told anyone else about my mom, or the Singing, or any of it. You were the first person I trusted with that.”

Realization bloomed on his face.

“And what did you do?” she continued. “Blabbed, to Van Ark, of all people! And he told everyone. I trusted you and you betrayed me.”

“Oh,” he said numbly.

“Oh.” She scoffed. “That’s all you have to say? You’re so fucking self-absorbed, Simon.”

He let out a soft noise. That barb had hit the mark. Good, Sophie thought over her guilt. He deserved to feel some of the pain she had gone through.

“When was the last time you thought of anyone other than yourself?”

“Killed my Gran.” The words tumbled out of Simon’s mouth.

She froze. His breaths sounded deafening compared to the silence. He straightened like the unspoken confession was a weight.

“Si.” How much regret could you fit into a nickname?

He swallowed, holding the bat in front of him like a sword. “She’d been bit when she was at church. When she realized what was happening, she gave me the bat.” His voice cracked. “And she said, for once in your life, make me proud. So I—” He stopped and pressed a hand against his eye.

She pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry.” She breathed.

He bowed his head against hers for a split second before clearing his throat. “Right. Enough of this emotional garbage, we should—”

“Well,” Sara said lightly, “isn’t this cozy?”

They split apart instantly. Sophie readied her candy cane, but Sara aimed a pistol at her.

“Ah ah ah,” she said. “I wouldn’t if I were you.” She dipped the gun to indicate the floor and Sophie dropped the candy cane.

“Sara,” Sophie said, “what are you doing?”

“Hands in the air, Three.” Simon obliged. “Good, kneel down now, nice and slow.”

“Fucking answer me!”

“I’m not sure if you’re lucky or not, Five. See,” she said, coming closer, “Van Ark heard your comments about his Song. That’s made him quite keen on asking you a few questions.”

“So, you are working with him. Holy shit, Sara. Why?”

Sara sighed. “I suppose a dreamer like you wouldn’t understand. But when someone gives you a chance, you take it.”

“Yeah, but Van Ark of all people?” She threw her hands into the air. “He’s a dick, Sara! He has never not been a dick! He thought eugenics wasn’t such a bad thing! He organizes his socks alphabetically by colour!” Her shirt brushed against the barrel of Sara’s gun with each breath.

“Fucking hell Soph, sort out your priorities!” Simon snapped from the ground.

She swept her left arm up and grabbed Sara’s wrist. Stepping closer, she spun and forced the pistol’s aim downwards. With her free hand, she wrenched the gun away from her grip. “I think they’re in exactly the right order,” she said mildly. 

Eyes wide, he whimpered.

Stepping away, she aimed the pistol at Sara. “Now, talk.”

“You know I’d love to chat, Five,” she said. Groans built nearby. “But Van Ark made sure I wouldn’t be alone.”

“Back to the hall, now,” Sophie snapped to Simon.

“Right.” Simon jumped to his feet, grabbing the candy cane from the floor. He tossed it to her, and she caught it with her off-hand.

He opened the door, and they ran into the hall, Sara and zombies in hot pursuit.

Sam and Jody silently moved through the school. When they had split off from Maxine and Mr. McShell, it was with instruction to grab Sara’s keys from the PE office.

“I forgot to thank you,” Jody murmured, “for giving me your blood.”

“Don’t be silly, you’d do the same for me.”

“Sam, without you and Maxine, I’d be dead,” she said seriously. “I know I’ve been useless the whole time, but you lot still stuck with me. And that means a lot.”

“Well, you can thank me by sniping any zombs that try to sneak up on us, deal?”

She chuckled. “Deal. And, for what it’s worth, I think that you and Five—”

He grabbed her arm. “Do you hear that?”

They stopped. They could hear faint groans. Jody drew a couple of arrows from her quiver and Sam shifted his grip on the bat he’d grabbed. They moved down the hallway.

A door opened, and light filled the hall. A figure held out a hand. “Come with me if you want to live.”

Behind him, Jack groaned. “Gene, you massive, cheesy dork.”

“I think you mean  _ your _ massive, cheesy dork,” he corrected, grinning.

“Am I ever glad to see you two!” Sam cheered, sweeping them into a hug. Zombie groans filtered down the hall, and he scanned the area.

“Come on inside.” Eugene waved them in and closed the door behind them.

They’d locked themselves in the women’s locker room. Sam could understand why, given the smell compared to the men’s. The lockers were all blue, but the walls were a soft pink. Jack and Eugene each had a backpack leaned up against a bench.

Jack set down the cricket bat he’d been holding. “So what brings you two to this little slice of hell?”

“We’d been hoping to find survivors,” Jody said.

He snorted. “Good luck with that. This woman showed up out of nowhere.”

“She had this black box that made zombies back off,” Eugene added.

“But Van Ark took it and did something to it. Then they…”

“You probably saw the cafeteria. We made it out and Jack dragged me here. We’ve been stuck ever since.”

“So the gym’s full then?” Sam asked.

“No, the gym’s empty,” Eugene said. “It’s outside that’s the problem.”

“Van Ark’s crowded the whole place with zombies,” Jack added. “Except for the main parking lot.”

“Which he’s guarding,” Jody realized. “Wanker.”

Sam bit his nail. “Our job right now is to get Sara’s keys so we can get out of here. If we do that, we can work backwards and figure out a way past Van Ark.”

“Does Five still have the walkie talkie?”

“Which one’s Five again?” Jack asked Eugene.

“No, she—” Sam stopped, trying to remember the last time he’d spoken to Sophie.

“With that expression, it’s Sophie,” Eugene said knowingly.

“She never gave it back to me,” he said. “Hang on.” He fumbled for the zipper of the bag and pulled out the walkie talkie. He pressed the call button on it. “Runner Five, can you hear me?”

Nothing came through.

“Runner Five, come in. Please, if you can hear me, say something!”

“Shit!” Came through the other side. Simon continued, “We’re a bit busy right now, Sam!”

In the background, he heard Sophie say, “Incoming on your left!”

“Just shoot it!”

“I can’t shoot it, I already unloaded the magazine!”

“You what?”

“It’s basic gun safety!”

“Fine!” There was a whistling and a splatter.

“Three, we’ve found a safe way to get to Eight’s office. I’ll see if I can’t set up shop there and get into the security cams. You two just keep running, alright? Do not stop running.”

“Already had that covered Sam,” he said, forcing cheer.

“Try to swing by the home economics classroom, there should be some good stuff in there,” Eugene said.

“Gene!” Sophie cheered. “I could kiss you right now.”

“How about I do it for you, Five,” Jack offered.

“And if you want to kiss me later, I won’t complain,” Simon said.

“There will be time for kissing later,” Sam cut in.

“Promise?” Simon’s leer was audible. So was Sophie’s smack upside the head. “Ow!”

“For now, run. Just run.” Sam tucked the walkie talkie into his trouser pocket. “Right,” he said. “Teacher’s office?”

Elsewhere in the school, Maxine and Chris moved towards the chemistry labs. They’d had to duck around several zombie patrols, which told Maxine more than anything that they were on the right track.

“So, how come Five calls you by your first name?” she asked him, ducking behind a wall.

“Every year, I have a bet with the track students. The first person in the year to beat my challenge gets first name privileges.”

“And Five won,” she concluded.

“Both years after she arrived, yes.” He brightened. “Here we are, Van Ark’s classroom.”

She tried the handle, frowning when it didn’t move. “Hang tight.” She knelt and pulled out her lock picks. As she slid in the shim, she said, “I still can’t believe he was Paula’s boss.” She began testing the different pins.

“I completely understand. Wherever did he find the time?”

“And the funding.”

He chuckled. “I thought Mr. Yao had asked us to share any useful skills earlier?”

“Oh, I forget my keys all the time,” she said. “It’s just faster to open it yourself.” The door clicked open. “Case in point.”

She swung the door open. The lab had been reconfigured slightly. They had set aside the individual stations in favour of large pieces of equipment, most of which were still in boxes. Paula turned to face her, and she smiled sadly. “Maxine.”

[A soft guitar played](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjAFulLcA2U&ab_channel=ZombiesRun%3ATheUnofficialMusical). She held out her hand. “Paula, let’s get out of here.”

She ran her finger along a graduated cylinder. Her eyes were a million miles away. “Do you remember the winter when we first moved to Bristol? For six weeks, our garden drowned in grey, unending drizzle. The man who’d lent our flat had reassured us, ‘The roses would come again in spring.’ But April came and May, and out our window, the garden stayed as grey as anything.”

“Paula,” she said, growing “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but we have to get out of here. There are zombies roaming the halls and—”

“Maxie.” She grabbed her hands. “Just, listen to me.” She sang, “The roses in springtime do not always bloom. The sun doesn’t always break in through the gloom. You’ll come back someday. Just wait, and I’ll see, but there is a someday that can never be.”

In counterpoint, she sang, “Don’t you remember, one little shrub that fought with all its might. The first week of summer, one single rose opened towards the light.” She rubbed her knuckles with her thumb. “So let those stories have their tragic endings as if their grief was written in the stars. But if one tale in a million ends in joy, then Paula maybe, maybe that one story is ours.”

Drawing her towards the door, she continued, “Tell me tomorrow, the reasons to fear. Tell me why I would be crazy to stay. Leave for tomorrow the pain of these years. I’ll listen tomorrow if you love me today.”

“We’ll never make it.”

“But even so, we’ll try.”

Paula’s eyes teared up. “There are things that you don’t know about me.”

Maxine brushed them away with her thumb. Her hand lingered on her wife’s face. “I know who you are, there’s no need to tell me. Yours is the face that has haunted my dreams, from the day we said goodbye.”

Together, they sang, “The world is full of tragedies, but we can still try.”

They sang their parts again, and Paula let Maxine tug her to the door.

“You’ll stay with me?”

“Always.”

“With all I’ve done?”

“I’ve already forgotten.”

“The past is through, and now, there’s just you.” Maxine leaned her head forward and Paula did the same, pressing their foreheads together. She took a moment to breathe in her wife’s presence, before straightening up.

Chirs had averted his eyes in that English custom of ignoring Songs you weren’t part of. Instead, he’d been examining Paula’s equipment. Between glassware and burners, he’d found a set of four walkie talkies. “I’d wager these will be useful,” he said and passed them out, giving Maxine the extra.

They tried a few channels before Sam’s voice came through, saying, “Alright, I’m not sure why, but there’s a pack of zombs outside the chem labs, so steer clear.”

“I’m afraid we know exactly why they’re here,” Chris said.

“There’s no way the door will hold up once they try to break through,” Sam said. He typed something into the laptop. “Five, do you still have the noisemaker?”

“Yep.”

“Brilliant. Three, give her the walkie talkie. She can draw them off while you loop around the maths hallway and pick off any stragglers.” He clicked the mouse. “Van Ark’s still in the auditorium and I lost track of Sara somewhere near the woodshop. This is your best chance.”

“Got it,” Simon said.

In the distance, the fire alarm’s beeping got louder. The zombies outside the door moaned and shuffled. One hit the door and slid down across from it.

“It’s working!” Sam said. “Now, Five, loop around the other science rooms. See if you can lose them at the swirly mural.”

“The Golden Ratio one? Sure.” The beeping got quieter and so did the zombie noises.

“That’s what it’s supposed to be?” Sam demanded.

Something swished through the air, and blood splattered against the tinted window. Simon opened the door and poked his head in. “Someone order a rescue?” He grinned.

“Thanks, Three.” Maxine passed him the last walkie talkie. “It’s set to the right frequency now, so don’t mess with it.”

“Gotcha.” He put in the attached headphones. “Now, let’s get going before more show up.” They left the lab, making their way down the hall.

“Alright,” Sam said. “Sound off, who’s listening in?”

“Runner Five ready.”

“Three live.”

“Ten listening.”

“Dr. Meyers here.”

“Dr. Cohen, also present.”

Maxine pulled out her phone again, checking the corner. It was empty, so she waved everyone through.

“You found her? Good,” Sam said cheerily. “And I’ve got Four with me, along with Jack and Eugene.”

“Guys,” Jody cut in, “you’re not going to believe what I just found.”

“Were you looking through Ms. Smith’s desk this entire time?” Eugene asked.

“Oh, she’s going to kill you,” Jack said.

“Like she didn’t want to kill us already,” she huffed. “Anyway, she had a secret compartment in one of the drawers, full of interesting stuff. Turns out, she’s been investigating Van Ark for years! It’s probably the whole reason she came to the school in the first place.”

“But what did Van Ark do to deserve that?” Sam asked. “Besides the whole, start the zombie apocalypse thing.”

“Doesn’t say here.” Papers shuffled in the background. “Guess it was too top secret for even her files.”

“Hang on a minute,” Sam said. “Five, turn off the noisemaker and head up the stairs. I don’t think they’ll follow you up. Then, head down that corridor and go back down the stairs. You should meet up with the others then.”

“Sure thing,” she said.

Maxine nudged Paula. “What do you think?”

She bit her lips. “I’m not sure. As you might guess, I haven’t been completely up to date with Van Ark’s activities.”

“I doubt anyone would guess he’d become this so homicidal,” Chris added mildly.

Simon shrugged. “Wonder if it had anything to do with the two flu shots we had this year?”

“We’ve never had two flu shots,” Sam said.

“Sure, Maxine did the first one, and then Van Ark did the booster a few weeks later.” He swung the bat. “I was achy for days after it. Almost ruined a meet!”

“Oh my God, he was experimenting on us!” Jody shrieked. “What a wanker, what an absolute piss-stain!”

Simon stopped. “No, there’s no way.”

“Three, there weren’t any booster shots this year,” Maxine said. “And if there were, I’d be the one to administer them.”

“What the fuck,” he breathed, eyes wide.

“Sorry guys, you’ll have to have more unsettling realizations about Van Ark later, there’s a pack coming up at the next corner.”

Sophie came out of the stairwell and almost collided with Chris. He caught and steadied her. “Should I run distraction again?”

“I’ve got an idea.” Chris said, coughing into his arm. “Sorry, something in my throat.”

“Well, if it ends up with eight zombies ripe for picking off again, I’m all in,” Sam said.

“Five, come with me. Maxine, escort Three and Dr. Cohen to Sara’s office. You’ll hear the signal to move.”

Maxine nodded.

They slipped away, leaving Paula staring after them with a frown.

She turned off her mic. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

“Nothing,” she shook her head, “I just hope I’m wrong.”

A noisemaker beeped in the distance and the zombies groaned and began shuffling towards it. “Time to go,” Maxine said, moving forward.

Sophie kept pace with Chris as they jogged towards the media room.

“When we arrive,” he said, “you go into the office. Wait 3 minutes and then leave through the back door.”

“What will you be doing?” she asked.

He smiled. “You’ll see.” They kept running, and he said, “Five, you quite remind me of my daughter. Have I ever told you that?”

“No.” She cast her mind back. “She’s still on that Girl Guides trip, right?”

He nodded. “She should have returned this morning. Evidently, that wasn’t possible.” His gaze drifted to the middle distance. “I hope she’s alright.”

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “We can go find her after this,” she offered.

“I don’t think that will be possible.”

“What do you—”

“Here we are.” He left the door open behind him as they ran in. The TV was in the corner with a few round tables scattered around. “Remember to stay in there, no matter what. Alright Five?"

“I heard you.” She went into the room and closed the door behind her. “What will you be doing?” she asked over the comms.

“You’ll see.”

Through the door, the zombies’ moans got louder. She pressed up against the door, but despite her best efforts, she couldn’t tell how many were out there. After about two-and-a-half minutes, beeping started. She checked her bag, but she still had the noisemaker. When had Chris gotten another one?

“Alright Five, that’s three minutes exactly,” Sam said.

She opened the door, candy cane ready. But the zombies in the room had gathered around the TV. Chris stood behind it, holding the beeper.

‘What are you doing?’

He held up the noisemaker.

‘Crawl out.’ She pantomimed.

He blinked. Had he intended to stay behind? With a sad smile, he held up his forearm and rolled up the sleeve. He had a deep, bloody wound in his arm.

Oh.

He had definitely meant to stay behind. He nodded towards the door. ‘Go.’

She waved. He waved back. She would not cry. She wasn’t.

Sophie set her shoulders and left. In her ear, the walkie talkie crackled. “Sorry Five,” Chris said. “I got bit in the cafeteria. It was only a matter of time.” He coughed wetly. “If you find Veronica, tell her that her father loves her.”

She sniffed. “Of course.”

“I’m going to turn off my communication set, if it’s all the same to you.” He let out another round of hacking coughs. “I’d rather no one heard this.”

Her response got stuck in her throat.

“Of course,” Sam said, his voice gentle with compassion. “Just do whatever you need to.”

Chris let out a breath. “Thank you. And, before I do—” he coughed again “—I would like to say it has been an honour to be your teacher and mentor, especially in these dark days. You are all truly remarkable, and I wish you well in the times to come.”

“Chris,” her voice was wobbly, “we won’t forget you.”

“That’s kind of you to say.” His coughing had reached a grating, gravely timbre. “Goodbye, all of you.”

There was a click as he turned off his microphone.

Sophie stumbled over the steps. Grabbing onto a locker corner, she used it to leverage herself up. She leaned against it and tried to stop crying. She tucked her candy cane under her arm and pressed both hands against her eyes. She sniffled again, tears wetting the blood that had accumulated and washing it away in rivulets.

“Five,” Sam said carefully, “you have to keep moving. It isn’t safe there.”

“I know, just,” she sniffed, “just give me a moment.”

“Sorry love, no can do,” Sara said. A cold edge rested against the underside of her jaw. “You had best turn off your mic and come with me. The Professor wants a word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANNOT believe how many of you thought I'd actually kill Sam Yao. I'm not THAT evil. Yet.


	5. The Final Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day gets worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know that saying that characters are like geodes?
> 
> Anyway, parts of this chapter were inspired by the pit of despair scene from The Princess Bride and chapter 39 of but we sing it anyway by KaoticFive.
> 
> Trigger warnings for medicalized torture, non-consensual bondage, and major character death. Maybe don't read this one in public.

Sara brought Sophie to the lab where Van Ark was humming  _ Jingle Bells _ as he danced around the room. A table with straps on it was up in a corner with colourful fairy lights wrapped around the legs. Next to it was a tray with some syringes, needles, and an alarmingly jagged set of pliers. The black box sat further in, next to various pieces of glassware.

“Ms. Leclaire, I didn’t expect your capture for at least another half an hour,” Van Ark said, frowning at a beaker full of a sickly teal liquid. “No offence to Sara, of course. But you always struck me as being more wily. The auditorium isn’t remotely prepared for our dramatic showdown.” He spun to face her. “It’s quite rude of you, you know.”

He frowned, moving closer. “My dear girl, have you been crying?”

Flabbergasted, she looked between him and Sara. She had focused on the middle distance and wouldn’t meet her eyes. He still frowned in an uncannily earnest expression.

“Mr. McShell got bit in the cafeteria.” She swallowed, trying to blink back tears.

He brightened. “Oh good! It worked.” He spun back around to fuss with the beaker again. “I’d hope to thin the numbers a bit, your group was simply too big for the number of tests I had planned.”

In all honesty, Sophie had expected Van Ark unhinged to be more a morally bankrupt super-genius than a toddler with a Ph.D. Cool and calculating, not hot-tempered and mercurial.

“Sara, be a dear and pop her up onto the table. And make sure she’s nice and secure. It wouldn’t do for her to escape again.”

The knife dug in deeper. Sophie stepped back to avoid it, moving to the table as directed. She dropped her candy cane and slipped off Sam’s backpack. When she hopped onto it, Sara kept the knife at her throat and strapped her wrists down. She did the ankles next, watching her legs for any movement.

Sara pushed her back, meeting Sophie’s eyes. “Please don’t do this,” she whispered.

Sara didn’t respond. Instead, she tightened a strap around her stomach.

“Sara, please.” Her voice cracked. “Stop, stop now.”

Another strap over her collarbones this time. Sara wasn’t meeting her eyes.

Sophie screwed her eyes shut. Maybe she’d be able to wake up soon. Maybe this whole thing was a nightmare, and Breandan would wake her up just in time to have some of Sara’s banana pancakes.

Van Ark clicked his tongue. “I should have mentioned, I need access to her basilic vein.” He waved his hand. “Oh, just remove the entire sleeve.”

The knife slid from her armpit to the edge of the table. Sara cut through her coat and her school shirt, ripping apart the part she couldn’t reach with the blade. She bunched it up at the wrist strap.

Gloved fingers poked at her arm, and Van Ark loomed into view. “Ms. Leclaire, I’m afraid you have rather small veins. Have you been keeping hydrated?”

Sophie mouthed a few attempts at a response before settling on, “No?”

“You must take care of yourself, you know.” He wagged his finger at her. She briefly considered biting it off. “You’ll never be this young again.” He paused, tilting his head to the side. “Actually, if this works, that may be false.”

“You don’t have to do this,” she said.

He smiled patronizingly at her. If he leaned forward a little more, she could headbutt him.

Sara grabbed her ankle, squeezing it.

She set her jaw, looking past him. She could almost pretend she was relaxing between classes, catching a nap before track that evening. As the tourniquet tightened into her bicep, she relaxed her eyes.

“Now Ms. Leclaire, this is for science, so you must be truthful about how you feel during this process.” Something cold swiped across her arm, leaving it wet. “Ideally, I’d have you on a treadmill for the full effect, but you—” he tapped her nose “—had to ruin that. Really, what would your mother say? Oh, that’s right. She’s dead.” He was smiling maniacally; she didn’t need to see him to know it.

Sophie’s eyebrows jumped as the barb hit. “You know,” she said, “I almost forgot that you were an enormously sanctimonious, mother fucking evil bastard and overall dickhead.”

“Language, Five,” Sara said automatically.

“Eat ass Sara, you’re not my real mom,” was equally thoughtless.

Van Ark’s eyes gleamed with malice as he set the needle against her elbow. “I know I’m supposed to be objective, but I am truly looking forward to wiping that smirk off your face.”

A pinprick of pain and the press of something inside.

She shuddered, reflexively straining against the restraints to slap away the pain. Van Ark counted up, even as he applied gauze and a bandage on the injection site.

Then the pain hit.

And Sophie screamed. Sophie screamed in a way she hadn’t before. Even her mother’s death hadn’t caused pain in the soul that could compare to the agony that wracked her body. The serum stripped away any comforting idea, any hopeful pretense her mind could try to harbour. Thought itself slipped from her grasp, and she was left surrounded in nothing but fire and ice all at once. She’d been exposed, skin and muscle and bone gone, and all that remained was the sparking electricity between her fraying nerves and her mushed brain.

Hours, minutes, seconds, days could have passed in the time Sophie was strapped to that table, unable to curl into a ball. She shuddered and twitched and strained against the straps.

Her throat had been scraped with sandpaper. Flare-ups occasionally sparked in different joints. But Sophie drew herself back. Back from the edge, from the world on fire, from the pain. Or maybe it faded. She wasn’t sure. Was her microphone on? She didn’t want the others to hear this. They’d want to save her, she knew it, but no one should ever come within a kilometre of Van Ark ever again.

“Ms. Leclaire, be honest. How did that feel?”

Sophie opened her mouth, but all that came out was a long, stuttering sob.

“Good,” he said cheerfully. “Now, have a sip of water before we test its efficiency.”

Sara, who had undone the collarbone strap, paused. “How are we doing that, then?” She undid the stomach strap and pulled Sophie into a sitting position.

“Throw her outside and use the tone generator to make sure they don’t eat too much of her. She still has her uses, after all.”

“Right.” Sara filled a spare beaker with water and held it to her lips. Sophie drank carefully, wincing as the water soothed and irritated her throat in equal measure. “That tone generator, do you have any more of them?”

“Regrettably, no.” He sighed. “I had to change someone else’s design so it could produce the correct tones.”

Sara hummed noncommittally. It was the same noncommittal hum she used when she’d caught Sophie in a lie. She met her eyes and a muscle in her cheek twitched. It wasn’t a wink. It was barely an intentional move. But Sophie had the sudden, rushing knowledge that everything would be alright.

She shifted between Sophie and Van Ark and quickly undid the right wrist strap.

“You know,” he continued, “I had my doubts about you at first, Sara. But, given your actions as of late, you’ve proven yourself a useful asset.”

She moved towards him, a careful pace. “Oh, I know which way the wind is blowing.”

Sophie slowly reached over to the other wrist strap and began undoing it.

“Aren’t you going to escort Ms. Leclaire outside?” He blinked, genuinely perplexed.

“In a moment, there’s something I need to take care of first.”

She leaned forward and worked on her leg straps.

“Oh, what’s that?”

“This.” Sara grabbed the generator and hurled it to the ground.

“What have you done?” Van Ark demanded. At the sound of his voice, the zombies outside began groaning.

Sophie jumped off the table, legs wobbling for a moment. Sara steadied her and grabbed her candy cane while Sophie grabbed Sam’s backpack. “This way.” Sara pushed her forward to the chemical storage room.

Sophie ran into the next room, hearing the door slam. “I can’t believe you did that.” Her voice was gravelly. 

“All part of the plan, Five. Well, you becoming a guinea pig wasn’t, but I had to gain his trust,” Before they left, Sara grabbed her arm and met her eyes. “I am sorry.”

“I—” What could she say to that? “I don’t have time to unpack everything that just happened.”

“Right.” Sara draped her arm. “Turn on your mic, we’ll need to coordinate with Sam.”

She nodded and put in her earbud. Sam was mid-word when she turned on the walkie talkie. “—dy are both clear of the building. They’ll make sure Sara’s van is all ready to go when the rest of us are out. Maxine and Jack, you two come back in. Three and Paula will finish their circuit. Then we can figure out how to get Five out of there.”

“No need,” Sophie said.

“Five!” Sam cheered. “You’re alright.”

“More or less,” she hedged. “We’re in the leftmost lab, are we clear?”

“There’s a small pack, but they’re converging on the one next to you. Wait, ‘we’? Who’s with you?”

The storage door rattled.

“Good enough,” Sara said. “And that would be me, Sam.” She opened the door and bashed a zombie with the candy cane.

“Wait, that’s my weapon,” Sophie cried, following her. “Get your own!” Her throat twinged when she talked, but she was getting used to the feeling.

“Poor lamb.” Sara tutted. “Doesn’t even have her favourite weapon for a fight.”

She ducked a zombie’s lunge and swung Sam’s backpack to knock another over. “Yeah, yeah. In your day, you used to fight zombies on your way to school, uphill both ways, completely bare-handed.”

“Fine.” Sara tossed the candy cane back to Sophie.

She caught it with her free hand, bringing the point up beneath a zombie’s chin. She pulled it off and hooked the curve around a neck, dragging it down into another. “This way!”

They took off down the hall.

“Paula and Simon are by the maths hall right now,” Sam said. “If you head up that way, you should be able to meet with them by the stairs.”

“Got it,” she said. 

A zombie penguin appeared out of the hall ahead. She batted it away, but the other grabbed her. She screamed, struggling to slip out of the bear hug. It snarled in her ear, pungent breath unnaturally hot against her skin.

“Get off her!” Sara yelled. She grabbed Sophie’s shoulder and yanked her away. Flesh ripped.

Sophie yelled wordlessly and drove the candy cane through its skull. She did the same to the downed zombie.

Simon and Paula skidded into view, staring horrified at the scene.

Sophie’s breath caught as she looked at the wound. “No,” she whispered. “No!” She cried and hit the zombies again. “No, no, no!”

Sara smiled sadly. “Sorry Five, but I couldn’t let something happen to my family. Not after failing so much.”

“They’ve got to be working on a cure,” Sophie whispered, collapsing against the lockers. She wiped her face, but the tears kept coming.

Sara brushed back the wispy bits of Sophie’s hair at her temple. “It moves too fast for that.”

“I just got you back.” She leaned forward into her familiar embrace, crushing her face against the side of her neck. “It isn’t fair.” She kept crying.

“Five,” she rubbed her back, “who ever told you life was fair?”

“It should be.” She sniffed, pulling back to rub at her eyes.

“You’ll just have to make it fair then.” Sara cupped her face, still smiling sadly. “Oh, just look at you. Your mother would be so proud.”

Sophie breathed in, letting the words seep in. “You really think so?”

“I know I am.” Sara coughed lightly and pulled her into another hug. She pressed something into her palm. Sophie took it and tucked it into her pocket. Sara pressed a kiss to her head.

“Do,” she sniffed again “do you want me to—”

“No!” everyone said.

“Just be there. Please.” Sara grabbed her hand. “Maybe it’s selfish of me to ask, but as last views go, I could do worse.”

Sophie sucked in her lip and nodded. She wiped her face again, but the steady stream of tears didn’t stop.

“I’ll do it.” Paula stepped closer. “I’ve seen the scans on the zombies. Four cuts to the nerves in the spinal cord and you won’t come back.”

“I’ll make sure you don’t get interrupted,” Simon said. He grabbed the noisemaker from Sam’s bag and took off.

[Violins played as](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUhPzR557fY&ab_channel=ZombiesRun%3ATheUnofficialMusical) Sara let out another round of hacking coughs. She leaned forward. Sophie caught her before she could fall. With Paula’s help, she lowered her to lie down outside of the gore.

Sara caught her hand and sang, “I always thought that you’d be the one to see me out, Five. After all that we’ve done. After all the hell, we’ve been through. Me and you.”

Still holding her hand, Sophie knelt and brought Sara’s head to rest on her lap. She wiped her face again with her free hand.

“Who lives up there,” Sara continued, “beyond the sky? I learned how to pray when I was a child and along the way, I forgot the words. But even so, maybe someone heard, as you hear my last amen.” She teared up and hopefully added, “And I’ll see my boys again.”

Oh God, Sophie had almost forgotten about the boys. She screwed her eyes shut.

“Please tell them I tried. God knows I tried. Forgive every loss, every stain, every lie.” She coughed again. Sophie’s chest ached in sympathy.

Sara’s eyes focused, and she tried to sit up. “Head up, chest out, keep your hips straight down, in—Down!” Sophie pressed down on Sara. “They’re all around!”

Sara struggled, thrashing against her hands.

“No, don’t!”

Paula came next to her, holding her forearms. 

Sara relaxed and said, “Keep your head. Fake a right, go west. Your brain is, what they don’t. Sam says, Sam says now prove it. Keep your weapon.” She wrenched her arms out of Paula’s grasp to yank Sophie down. “Runner, stay alive. You want my advice, you better run for your—”

“Sara?” Paula asked.

The violins crescendoed as Sara sobbed. Sophie came around and pulled her into a hug.

Sara clutched her and sang, “Don’t let me go.”

“We won’t dear,” Paula sang.

“Please stay with me, til I have found a brighter sky.”

“Til you have found a brighter sky,” she harmonized.

“Please,” she reached out behind her to grab Paula’s hand, “make it fast.”

“I know, dear.”

“Don’t let me go on.”

“Four cuts—”

Together, they sang, “And when this battle ends.” Sara grabbed her coat again. “Promise me Five that you’ll send—”

“Van Ark right along.” she coughed weakly. “I will be waiting. I will be waiting.”

Paula unsheathed Sara’s knife.

Sophie pulled back and held onto Sara’s face. “I promise you,” she swore, her voice breaking, “he’ll pay for this. For all of it.”

Sara smiled, leaning her head to rest against Sophie’s. “Hey,” she whispered, “merry Christmas Five.”

She sniffed again. “Merry Christmas, Sara,” she said wetly.

The blade sliced. Once, twice, thrice, four times. Sara closed her eyes with a sigh.

Sophie broke, pulling Sara’s body against hers like if she just held on tight enough she’d wake up. She sobbed, snot mixing with her tears and dripping down her face. Her body shook as she tried to breathe and tried to breathe and tried—

A hand pressed into her shoulder. She looked up to Simon’s face, blurry through her tears. He knelt next to her and gently wiped the tears from her face. “It’s not safe here,” he said.

“Right you are, Mr. Lauchlan,” Van Ark said brightly. He stepped around a corner, holding Sara’s whistle in his hand. “In fact, we should split up. Dr. Cohen, you’re with me.”

Paula snarled, standing with the knife in hand.

“Ah, ah, ah.” He held up the whistle. “Drop the knife or I bring every zombie in this wretched building down on our heads.”

“You’ll just kill yourself if you do,” Paula said.

“Believe me,” he smiled maliciously, “I am more than willing to cut off my nose to spite my face. Care to test me?” He brought the whistle to his lips.

“No,” she said, reaching out. “I—” She looked back at Simon and Sophie, both still on the floor. “—I’ll go with you.”

He brightened. “Splendid.” He made a swooping motion with his arm. “This way, my dear.”

Sophie watched them leave with a blank stare. She could only feel Simon’s hand, the warmth sinking into her shoulder. Everything else felt so far away. Was it because Sara was dead or the injection, she wondered.

“Let’s go meet with the others,” Simon stood up, holding out his hand.

Sophie gently let Sara down so she was lying on her back. With her eyes closed, she seemed asleep. But she was dead.

She fussed with Sara’s hair, trying to make the strands frame her face nicely.

“Five,” he said, “we need to go.”

She stopped, staring at Sara’s face. At Sara’s dead face. “Do we need to?”

“Five,” Sam’s voice crackled in her ear. He had been there the entire time, she realized. “I know losing Sara hurts, but you’ve got to go.”

Hurt did not describe how Sophie felt. Sophie didn’t feel hurt. She felt like someone had scooped out her heart and filled it with ice. She felt like someone had stolen the Sun. She felt like someone had stolen any chance of happiness in the world.

“I can’t leave her.”

“Yes, you bloody well can,” Simon said, exasperated.

“She sacrificed herself for you,” Sam quietly said.

She blinked, wetting her lips. “I—” She stopped. She couldn’t find the right words to say. She couldn’t find any words.

“That does it.” Simon wrapped an arm around her waist. He dragged her back a few steps.

What was she doing? “Wait,” she said, “I’ll come with. Let me go.”

He did. She grabbed the candy cane and left Sara’s body to cool on the floor.

Sam was alone in Sara’s office when Simon and Sophie got there. He smiled weakly at them over Maxine’s laptop screen. “I got the others out while Sara,” he swallowed, “said goodbye.”

Sophie collapsed into the seat across from the desk. Her seat. She’d spent hours sitting in this chair while Sara finished up on paperwork. No more afternoons like that.

“Sophie,” Sam scooped up her hands, “you look awful.”

She laughed bitterly. “I feel awful."

He got that determined look in his eye, the same one when she put a tricky puzzle in front of him. “Well, let’s freshen you up a bit. Maybe then, you’ll feel a little less awful?”

She shrugged with one shoulder. “Couldn’t hurt,” she supposed.

“Brilliant.” He smiled and stood up. He held out his hand. She stared at it for a moment, trying to remember what it was for. He leaned forward and grabbed her hand again, this time pulling her to her feet. “Simon, watch the cams, yeah?”

He waved them off, an odd look in his eye.

Sam pulled her into the locker room to the sinks. “Up you go,” he said, lifting her onto the counter. He grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and wet it. He pulled out the earbuds from her ear and the walkie talkie from her pocket.

Sophie closed her eyes as Sam wiped down her face. The paper towel was the brown, coarse kind. It scraped against her skin, particularly when he scrubbed at the stubborn spots that lingered from the playground yesterday morning. He pulled her forward and moved her braid to get at the back of her neck. She rested her head against her shoulder and sighed.

“Soph,” he said, voice echoing, “I’m sorry about Sara.”

She tried to find words and settled for, “Thanks.”

He tilted her back upright and focused on her bare arm. “You know, it’s alright to not be alright. You don’t have to be Runner Five, superhero, all the time. But ignoring what you feel, that isn’t okay. Okay?”

She blinked slowly. “I don’t—” It was like her ability to talk left when Sara died.

“In fact,” he continued, switching to her hand, “you can feel sad and angry and even happy if you want. Just, don’t ignore it, yeah? Let yourself feel once in a while.”

She breathed shakily.

“C’mon, let's go over to the benches. I want to fix your hair.” He smiled shyly.

She slipped off the counter and followed him over. She sat on the bench and he knelt behind her, pushing forward her tie and taking out her hair tie. As he gently shook out her hair, she thought over his words. “I don’t understand what you mean,” she quietly admitted.

He sectioned off part of her hair and started the braid. “What I mean is simple. You’re not a zombie, Sophie Leclaire. You’re a human being. It’s alright to act like one, feel like one, cry like one.”

“Oh.”

“‘Oh,’” he imitated sarcastically. His hands were still gentle with her hair.

She leaned back against him and relaxed. “Still can’t believe you remembered all of Santa’s reindeer,” she muttered.

He snorted and tied off her braid. Pulling the tie back to her hairline, he fixed it in place. “There,” he declared. “Now, do you want a hand getting your kit on or should I leave you to it?”

She chuckled. “Get out of here.”

He grinned and left.

She opened her locker and pulled out everything inside. God knew the next time she’d be able to get her hands on a sports bra. But instead of putting on her PE clothes, she went for her track uniform. Lightweight sneakers, fresh socks, running tights, and a long-sleeved, technical shirt with her number on the front and back in a blocky, white font.

Aside from the tie, she looked like she was going to run a meet. It was funny how fast things could change.

When she picked up her old clothes, something clattered to the floor out of her pocket. She picked it off the floor and used her phone’s flashlight to examine it. Two pieces of jewelry, what Sara had passed her. The first was her wedding ring. The other was a locket. Inside it was a picture of three women smiling at the camera, a farmhouse with a weathervane shaped like ivy vines in the background. Sophie ran her thumb over the edge of the picture.

She threaded the ring into the necklace and put it on. The chain was long enough that the locket and the ring reached the bottom of her breastbone.

She grabbed the walkie talkie and drifted back into Sara’s office.

Simon had perched on the windowsill, looking across the parking lot. One leg propped his arm up, and the other swung lazily.

Sam was back at Maxine’s laptop. He was switching between cameras and talking into the walkie talkie. “Last I saw them, they were heading towards the music room. But I can’t find them anywhere!” He ran his hands through his hair.

“Van Ark said he was planning something in the aud,” she said. “It’s probably in there.”

Sam clicked around and hummed. “The entire wing is clear. But I can see the main doors and they are open.”

“He probably has every zomb in the area inside,” Simon said.

“He could, he couldn’t. I just wish there was a way for me to see inside.”

Maxine’s voice came from the walkie talkie, “I know I’m the most desperate to save Paula, but I think we should just get out of here. Discretion is part of the valour and Van Ark is limited on options.”

“If we give Van Ark a single moment, he’s going to squirm through and come out smelling like roses,” Sophie said. “We need to end this, here and now. For Paula, for Sara, for the entire human race.”

“But how?” Maxine pressed.

Sophie didn’t have an answer yet.

“How do we save Paula?” Maxine continued. “How do we stop Van Ark? How do we get you three out of there?”

How could she explain herself? Where were the words to describe how she felt? What way was there to make someone understand her emotions?

She closed her eyes. There, at the edges of herself. A Duet. A Song.

It was perfect, Songs always were. They could say things you just couldn’t otherwise. But Sophie had ignored every Song that came her way. They were too real, too honest, too open.

She snuck a glance at Sam. She could do this.

[She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and sang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxgVyqIvWow&ab_channel=InterscopeRecords), “When I look back, over my yesterdays, I was so sure.” A piano played simply in the background. “Certain I’d find a way. But now the world,” she laughed breathlessly, “is such a different place. All of my dreams are gone without a trace.”

Let them understand it, let anyone who could hear it understand it. Sophie was hurting, the world was hurting.

“Where is the light that used to shine?” she asked, pacing the room. “Where is the life that once was mine? But while there’s hope, while I still breathe. I will believe.”

It felt nice to get it off her chest.

“There was a time,” Sam sang, standing up, “Nothing could hold us back. Our days were bright before this earth turned black. But now my faith,” he chuckled, mussing his hair again, “feels like a distant ghost. I lost the things, I used to need the most.”

He came over to her, singing, “Where is the light that used to shine? Where is the life that once was mine? But while there’s hope, while I still breathe, I will believe.”

She held her hand out, and he took it. Harmonizing, they sang, “All of a sudden the blood in my veins runs cold, thinking about all the days that I just let go. If I had reckoned the seconds would slip from me, I’d have paid twice of the price for the memory. For the memory.”

Changing keys, she clutched his hand.

Sophie belted, leaving all her hurt, her pain, her doubt. She pushed it out with every breath. “Where is the light that used to shine? Oh, where is the life that once was mine? But while there’s hope, while I still breathe, I will believe.”

Calming down, she looked at Sam and repeated the lines. “But while there’s hope, while I still breathe, I will believe.”

She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. 

A memory came back to her, and she went over to the trophy case. She knelt and knocked along the wood panels underneath it.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked.

One knock echoed, and she smiled at him. “Just look at this.” She pressed in and pulled away.

The panel swung up with her. A drawer opened, and metal gleamed.

Simon jumped down from the windowsill. “Holy shit,” he breathed.

She grabbed a holster and wrapped it around her waist. “Choose your weapon.” She grinned wickedly. “I have a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry.


	6. One Hell of a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to take centre stage. Whether it's a comedy or tragedy remains to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No specific warnings in this chapter, besides canon-typical violence and weapons. If you're looking for something specific to comment on, let me know what your favourite Easter Egg or line of banter was!

Sophie cracked her neck, bouncing lightly on the spot. She’d arrived first and was waiting on the stairs by the auditorium’s lobby for the others.

Over the walkie talkies, Simon said, “Okay, I’m in position.”

“So am I,” Sam said. “Five, Van Ark’s got Paula on stage. He’s tied her down with—” he made a questioning sound “—are, are those fairy lights?”

“Probably,” she said. “He fixated weirdly on Christmas this whole time, did you notice?”

“Probably fancies himself some sort of Messianic archetype,” Simon chipped in, “here to save humanity from doom.”

“At least, the ones he deems worthy,” Sam added.

“So, the rich and intelligent,” Sophie concluded.

“Good thing we’re stopping him then,” Sam said brightly, “otherwise Simon’s doomed.”

“Oi,” he protested laughingly. “I resemble that remark.”

“Focus on you three,” Maxine advised.

“Right.” Sam cleared his throat. “He’s set up some lights and bells so the zombies swarmed the stage, but none of them can climb onto it. He’s also got a spotlight set up, but it isn’t on yet. Probably wants to get them to target you, Five.”

She nodded, then realized no one could see her. “Yep, that tracks.”

“You’ll want to take the left aisle. There’s more on that side.”

“Alright.” She rolled her shoulders. “Anything to say before I make my entrance?”

“Please don’t die.”

She smiled. “I’ll try not to.” She stood up and strolled down the stairs. It was almost a pity that the doors were open. Kicking them down was much more dramatic. Instead, she slowly walked in. She needed to be careful, given she was entering via Sam’s blind spot.

One zombie struggled to walk through a seat, but she was otherwise clear until the orchestra pit.

Van Ark clearly had a time wrecking Eugene’s carefully constructed scenery. Besides Paula being wrapped in lights, he’d moved around the set pieces to make a barrier around both stairs at the stage sides. The only way onto the stage would be over the horde in the middle.

She was glad she had friends watching over her.

She’d barely entered the auditorium when Van Ark turned on the spotlight, bathing her in a warm yellow. The zombies groaned when they spotted her and shuffled her way.

“Five, run!” Paula said frantically.

Van Ark frowned. “How the hell are you still alive?”

The zombie near the door moaned as it lurched near. With the point of the candy cane, she jabbed into its skull before neatly pulling it off.

“Showoff,” he grumbled before straightening and uncharacteristically grinning. “Quite the leading lady, aren’t you?” He hopped off the spotlight stand and gestured. “Why don’t you give us all a show?”

She moved forward, towards the horde. “You know,” she said conversationally, “a huge part of why you’re a dick is because you just keep prodding at sore spots. But, if you want a Song, have a Song.” 

She cleared her throat, [feeling the strings in the Orchestra prepare](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YpKHFZu5Hg&ab_channel=InterscopeRecords). “It’s been said ‘the world’s a stage and everyone must play their part.’ Well, if that’s true, I’ll act with all my heart. I’ll take my cue to go, stand ‘neath the spotlight’s glow, and give them one hell of a show.”

As the beat picked up, she hit her hand with the candy cane in time.

She twirled it above her head. “There are some things in life,” one zombie down, “that you just can’t control,” another, “but I’m ready to fight,” a third, “I was born for this role,” a fourth. “I will do all I can, ‘fore I go to my grave. There is good on this earth and it’s worth trying to save!”

“Ha!” Van Ark barked. “Well, Miss Leclaire, you’re so wrong, you haven’t a clue.”

She dropped underneath a zombie’s lunge, smacking another away.

“A purge on this species is long overdue.”

Hooking the candy cane around one's neck, she dragged it into the others.

“All humanity’s broken, our story is done.” He grabbed a garland and draped it around his neck like a scarf. “As the set catches fire, might as well have some fun.”

She jumped onto the nearest seat’s armrests as they sang, “So raise the curtains, hit the lights.” She ran across the row. “Strike up the band for the final night. And if it is my time to go, I’ll give them one hell of a show.”

He jumped on top of the barrier. “You’re a silly, weak girl!”

“You’re a madman.” She jumped off the seat.

“Guess the truth can be hard to hear sometimes.”

She shook her head, stabbing a zombie. “You’ve been losing your mind, and it’s sad, man.”

“No, I finally see where I once was blind and I have never felt so much bliss!” He swung around the spotlight stand like Gene Kelly. 

“Oh, how can you take pleasure in this?”

Van Ark repeated the opening verse. Sophie spun her candy cane, taking out more zombies. She reached the orchestra pit, which only had a few crawlers at this point.

Their plan had worked, and it was clear. Except for two crawlers.

“I’ll take my cue, to go,” they harmonized. Something grabbed her foot, and she went down, candy cane clattering out of reach. “Stand ‘neath the spotlight’s glow.” 

She turned over to see a third crawler getting close. Unsheathing her knife, she stabbed it in the face and pushed it off. “And give them one hell of a show.” She re-sheathed her knife and picked up the candy cane, thrusting her hand into the air.

“Raise the curtains,” they repeated as she smashed in a zombie’s head. “Hit the lights.”

“Strike up the band for the final night.” She killed the last crawler, but its cohort had gotten closer. “And if it is my time to go, I won’t waste a moment, I know.” She spun the candy cane again, building momentum. “I’ll give them one hell of a show.”

Van Ark held the note as she bashed away another zombie and sang, “One hell of a show.”

The fly pipe came within reach. She jumped onto a seat and leapt for it. “One hell of a show.”

Simon pulled it up, and she swung off as Van Ark giggled. Landing onstage in a crouch, she went for Paula first. She dropped the candy cane to pull off the strings of fairy lights and asked, “Alright there, Doc?”

“Well enough, thank you.” She nodded and helped push off the last of the lights from around her legs.

Van Ark cooed and stepped closer, holding out his arms. “Group hug?”

Paula gently pushed Sophie to the side. Then she slugged him.

It hit with a loud crack. Sophie winced reflexively, and both Sam and Simon gasped over the walkie talkies. Blood rushed out of Van Ark’s nose as he staggered back, hands at his face.

“Wad da fuq, Paula?” he asked.

“You loathsome, evil man,” she seethed, shaking out her hand. “How dare you make me complicit in this?” She stalked towards him.

“Doctor,” Sophie called out, reaching for her.

“Don’t stop me, Five,” she said. “You know he deserves it.”

“No, it’s just you’re getting close to the edge of the stage.” She pointed to the rejoined pack of zombies reaching for her.

“Ah.” Paula took a step away from their grey grasp. “Thank you, dear.”

She shot her double finger guns and clicked her tongue.

Glass shattered, drawing everyone’s attention back to Van Ark. He’d broken a glass bottle and was brandishing it like a knife. Hunched over and hair utterly dishevelled, he looked more like a lost caveman than a serious threat.

“You all shut up,” he hissed, “You snot-nosed, insignificant, unappreciative plebs!”

He lunged for Paula, swinging the bottle wildly. She dodged out of the way and grabbed his wrist, pushing it out of the way.

With his free hand, Van Ark clawed at her face. She grunted as he pushed her back. Drops of blood from his nose splattered onto her shirt. 

She swung his arm up and pushed him back. He cried out and swung. She batted his fist away.

He let out an animalistic growl and surged forward, latching onto her throat with both hands. She wheezed and clutched at his thumbs. He solved her back, trying to lead her to the swarm below.

“Doc,” Sophie said, reaching for her waistband.

Paula wheezed, bringing her hands down with enough force he let go. She punched his face again and more blood flew from his nose. She grabbed him by the tie and raised her fist. He whimpered.

She stopped, sighing heavily and letting go of him “Goodbye Ernest,” she said. Turning, she nodded to Sophie and walked towards the stage door.

He snarled, scrambling behind him for a weapon. Grabbing a microphone stand, he raised it to swing at the back of Paula’s head. Sophie moved to the side to get a clear shot at him.

Two things fell from the fly gallery. The first was a loud, casual “Whoops” from Simon. The second was a pipe.

It clanged when it hit Van Ark’s head. He dropped the stand, swaying lightly on the spot.

Sophie shot him twice. One shot hit his head, the other his heart. Just like Sara had taught her.

He stopped swaying and fell backwards. A zombie grabbed him and dragged his corpse to the pit. She looked away at that point.

Paula hadn’t even flinched. She kept walking backstage until she reached the door to the hall. Unlocking it, she stepped out. It slammed shut behind her.

“Alright,” Sam said over the walkie talkies, “I’m heading out.” Things shuffled in the background as he extracted himself from the light operator’s booth. “But, just so you know, you missed out on an excellent chance to say something really cool.”

She holstered the gun and grabbed her candy cane. “Oh?” Swinging it over her shoulder, she wandered over to the ladder from the pipe gallery.

“Yeah. Something like,” he put on a voice, “‘this is for humanity’ or something.”

She stood at the base of the ladder and tilted her head to the side. “Sam, have you ever read  _ Men at Arms _ by Terry Pratchett?”

“No, why?”

She hummed. “No reason.”

“Alright Five,” Simon’s voice echoed from the gallery and her walkie talkie, “don’t go looking up my skirt now.”

She snorted but spun around. He clambered down the rungs, skipping the last few to land with a thud. He slung an arm around her shoulders, squishing the bat and candy cane between them. “Alrighty, then. Are we good to go?”

“I’m set.” Sophie smiled “Sam, are we clear?”

All that came through was static.

Shooting Simon a look, she checked her walkie talkie was on. “Sam, how’s it looking out there?”

“Four, Maxine?” he tried on his walkie talkie. “Can you hear me?” No response.

“Guess they’ve gone out of range.”

“Bit quick for that, don’t you think?”

She shook her head. “Let’s just get outside. Maybe the school walls are interfering with the signal or something.”

He let her go to give her a look. 

“You never know,” she said defensively.

They dropped the topic as they left the auditorium. The sounds of the zombies eating cut off when the stage door closed behind them.

“Seriously though,” he asked as they made their way back to Sara’s office, “are you alright?”

She paused to think about what she was saying. “I didn’t want to do it, but someone had to.”

He hummed and rubbed her back. “Do you want to do a lap?”

“At this point, I want a nap more than a lap,” she joked.

He laughed. “Fair enough.”

A companionable silence settled over them as they walked.

Simon broke it by saying, “I am sorry, you know.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

“For telling Van Ark. He’d promised to pass me with top marks if I told him anything interesting, and—” He gestured with his bat vaguely before settling down with a sigh. “And it doesn’t change the fact that I messed up. If I could do things differently, I would.”

They reached the office door, and she stopped, giving him a small smile. “Thank you,” she said before letting them in.

Two bags sat on the office floor, both filled with the contents of Sara’s secret weapon drawer. As they each slung one on, she said, “You are a good man, Simon Lauchlan. You just need to remember it once in a while.”

He stared at her for a moment as she made sure all the pockets were closed and» the bag was well-attached. “I think that’s all you, actually.”

“What?” She laughed. “I make you a good person?”

Shaking his head, he muttered, “No that’s not — nevermind.” He cleared his throat and gestured to the door. “Shall we?”

“Nothing to do but keep moving forward,” she said, spinning the candy cane.

“Well then, what’s next?” he asked brightly. “Outrunning a speeding train? Breaking into the Natural History Museum? Oh, oh, how about we find the long-lost heir to the throne of England?”

“I’d rather roller-skate through Buckingham Palace.” She held open the door for him. “After you.”

He bowed gallantly and went through. “Look sharp,” he murmured

She readied her candy cane and went through the door. “Jesus!” she hissed. “That’s a lot of zombies.”

The number of zombies loitering outside the school was easily a swarm. There were zombies in the field, zombies on the surrounding fences, zombies milling about through the parking lot. Zombies cut off every avenue of escape.

“Let’s go back,” he said, stepping into her.

“Right.” They slipped back into the school.

Simon jerked his head towards another exit. She nodded.

They crept along the hallway, past the gym and the health classrooms. Zombies moaned, but it was a distant echoing sound. Without Sam’s chatter in her ear, the school felt empty and cold. She wished the walkie talkies were working, if only to hear whatever silly reference he came up with.

The moans became louder, and they looked at each other. Sophie pointed to the nearest classroom door. Simon nodded and opened it, beckoning her inside. The classroom they had ducked into was one with fire doors being added. She recognized the tarp in the corner.

Closing the door behind her, she crept with him along the blackboard towards the other door. 

The zombies moaned again, and they froze. The sounds weren’t muffled enough to be coming from outside. Simon turned around, reflecting the sudden burst of fear she felt.

As one, they scanned the room. 

A shadow moved behind the tarp before opening up to reveal a small pack.

“Shit,” he swore, holding his bat like a sword. “I’ll hold them back, you meet up with the others.”

“No,” she protested immediately, “we stick together.”

She went flying, landing in a heap near the door. He quickly recovered from shoving her and ran into the other corner, hitting his bat against the desk and shouting, “Hey, hey zombies! This way!”

The throng turned to him, a chorus of groans raising.

He grinned. “That’s it, you ugly bastards. Here, nice juicy arm.”

She got to her feet, grabbing the candy cane.

“That’s it.” He shot her a look at hissed, “Well, don’t just stand there like an idiot, go!”

“For fuck’s sake, Simon!”

“Just go meet the others, yeah? They need you more than I do.” Focusing back on the zombies, he taunted them more.

As she left, he reprised, “When it comes to killing zombies, I’m the top of the class.” He killed the first as the door closed behind her.

Sophie left the room. The hallway was clear. They were in the science hall, near the lab Van Ark had set up. Maybe Simon would be alright. He may be a short-sighted idiot, but he understood his capabilities. And he had proven himself handy in a fight.

She left the hall as fast as she could. She could feel all distractions fade away. No worrying about the others, not trying to figure out what they’d do next. She was the moment between one breath and the next, the rustle of clothes, the distance shuffle of a zombie.

The entire school was in her field of awareness.

She killed three zombies on her way out. But she ended up out.

The parking lot didn’t have a swarm, but not quite enough to count as a horde. The zombies were scattered. Some at the fencing ahead, some on either side. But she also couldn’t go back.

Shifting her grip on the candy cane, she moved towards the middle of the parking lot. She had no idea how she was going to get through this mess, but she’d still try to. She didn’t have enough ammo, her endurance was flagging, her hands hurt from clutching at her weapon.

Zombies closed in. Snow drifted down from the sky. The cold flakes melted against her skin and caught in her hair. She closed her eyes to breathe in the crisp air.

The sky glowed white, and the spot where the Sun hid was bright.

A horn honked.

Sara’s van barreled towards her, knocking down all zombies in its path. It screeched to a halt in front of her and the window rolled down.

“Boom!” Jody yelled, face flush. “Saved your life!”

The door slides open, revealing Paula reaching out. “Get inside.”

Sophie leapt forward, grabbing Paula’s hand. The woman pulled her the rest of the way in. Someone else slammed the van door shut.

Jody shifted into drive again and pulled away.

Sophie caught her breath on the bottom of Sara’s van. There were popcorn kernels on the floor and the faint smell of dirty socks. Sam, Eugene, and Jack crammed in the back, and Maxine was in the passenger seat.

She pushed herself up and fell onto the middle bench. 

“Where’s Simon?” Maxine asked.

“Still in the school.” Blindly reaching, she grabbed her walkie talkie. “Three, I’m clear. What exit are you coming from?”

“Oh tits,” Sam exclaimed. “I forgot to turn mine back on.”

“Sam!” Maxine cried in dismay.

“Slight hiccough to the plan, Five,” Simon said. He grunted and hit something. “You need to leave without me.”

Seven different protests emerged at once.

“Not happening,” Sophie snapped back. “Just get out of there, now!”

“Can’t. It’s going to take me a while to get through these bastards, and that’s me saying it. Besides, the group of you is going to just hold me back.”

Jody made a disgusted noise. “I can’t believe you.”

Sophie lightly grabbed her shoulder. “He’s buying us time.”

He laughed, static cutting through the sound. “You could always see through me, hey Five?”

She smiled sadly. “Stay alive, Three.”

“Is that an order?” His leer came through clearly. “You know I like it when you get all bossy on me.”

She could only chuckle, catching her face in her hands.

“Sam?”

He grabbed the walkie talkie from her. “What is it?” he asked warily.

“Look after her for me, yeah?”

“I—” Sam rubbed his neck and looked out the window. “You didn’t need to ask.”

“And Five?”

He passed back the walkie talkie. “Yeah?”

“I’ll see you soon. Don’t worry about me.”

“You don’t even know where we’re headed,” she said, tearing up.

“Well, where are you heading then?”

Everyone in the van was looking at her. Except for Jody, but she was driving circles around the school.

“You’ve been the one with a plan, Five,” Sam said. “It’s one of those irritating things about you, remember?”

No one else had an answer. She steeled herself and set her shoulders. “West,” she said. “There’s a farm west of town. It’s probably going to be more than a farm by the time you get there.”

“You won’t catch me dragging my feet.”

“Stay safe out there, Simon.”

“You too, Soph.”

Jody pulled out of the parking lot, heading past the shambling undead for the highway. Sophie stared at the walkie talkie.

Sam caught her shoulder. “He’ll be fine,” he said.

“I hope so,” she murmured.

“So,” Maxine said brightly, “We’re heading west then?”

Sophie nodded. “There’s a radio tower nearby. It should be a good landmark.”

“Works for me,” Eugene said.

“Hey,” Jack leaned forward, “how d’you end up dealing with Van Ark?”

Sam turned to him. “Oh, you’ll never believe it.” He started the story, gesturing wildly as he did.

Sophie settled into her seat and fished out Sara’s locket. She popped it open and stared at the picture. Distantly, a chorus sang “Oh-woah, oh-woah. No such thing as a Hollywood ending. Oh-woah, oh-woah. No such thing as a Hollywood ending.”

Sara Smith, Isabelle Leclaire, and Janine De Luca stared back at her, with varying degrees of smiles on their faces.

“This is not the story you’ve been dreaming of. The one where you get all you want. So stop pretending, there’s no such thing as a Hollywood ending.”

The van rolled down the highway, out of town and into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the main story! Just the epilogue left now.


	7. Epilogue: Runner Five Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the end?

Janine sighed, leaning forward to cradle her head in her hands. Too much time had passed since the Song that had echoed through Abel. She’d sent out people to find the Singer without success, which was good and bad. Good, because it meant no zombies had swarmed the area. Bad, because they’d likely just lost a strong Singer.

Strong Singers were good for morale, Janine had seen that result personally. Common stereotypes put them as outstanding leaders and particularly persuasive. A Singer strong enough to carry past their current range would be good for morale alone, let alone the social implications or political weight such a person could carry. They were as rare as Listeners and probably going to be rarer in the upcoming days.

A voice rang out across the farm. Young, female, husky, North American accent but sharpened in a Northern Irish way on some consonants. “Hello, Abel! My travelling companions and I were hoping you had a bit of extra room.”

Janine turned on the cameras. A few of Abel’s residents had already congregated at the gates with more drifting over.

She changed angles.

A young woman stood several meters away from the gates. Her hair was plaited back, with a blue and silver striped headband in place. She had a shirt with the number five on the front, spattered slightly with blood. Over one shoulder, she held a waist-height candy cane. Her other hand was propped on her hip.

“There’s seven of us total with various survival skills, including two — that’s right, two — fully trained physicians! Not to mention plenty of weapons, food, and medical supplies. So,” she spread out her arms, “what do you say?”

Several people muttered between themselves. Of all times for Major de Santa to be absent, it would be now. But the promise of two doctors was tempting, even if it meant five other mouths.

Janine hit the inter-township announcement system. “Raise the gates.”

The strange woman grinned and spoke into the headphones subtly dangling from an ear. A van rolled into view.

When it got closer, the klaxons sounded, and the gates raised. Rajit directed the van on where to park, while Evan descended on the woman. At least he would be subtle in his probing. Janine didn’t trust him with any secrets, but he was good at his job and a decent leader to boot.

She switched back to the long-range cameras, a regular part of comms duty. There’d been some movement around the fire hall that warranted monitoring. And that wasn’t even mentioning the border with New Canton.

Someone knocked at the door.

“Come in,” she said.

Even opened the door. “Janine, this is Sophie Leclaire or Runner Five, as her team calls her.”

“My track team,” she added. “It’s harder to mix up numbers than names.” She nodded at Evan. “Thanks for showing me the way.”

“Of course,” he said. “I’d like to see those anti-zombie manoeuvres you mentioned when you’re done here.”

She smiled, squishing her cheeks into her eyes. “For sure.” She kept smiling until Evan closed the door.

“Janine De Luca?” she asked, coming to parade rest.

“That’s correct, Ms. Leclaire.”

She pulled a chain from under her shirt. “Sara Smith sent me.” Finishing out a locket, she opened it and showed her the picture from younger, happier days. “Isabelle Leclaire was my mother.”

That was where Janine had seen the smile before.

Sophie continued, “She told me to say I had her full approval to be read in for Project Greenshoot?” She stifled a yawn and blinked languidly.

“That can wait,” Janine decided. “For now, Ms. Leclaire, you are to find out where you’ll be sleeping and rest until breakfast tomorrow. Showing Evan anti-zombie manoeuvres will have to wait until then. That’s an order.”

She nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” Tucking away the locket, she turned to go.

“And Ms. Leclaire?”

She stopped at the door, shooting Janine a questioning look over her shoulder.

“Welcome to Abel.”

She smiled again, a gentler expression. “Thanks, Ms. De Luca.”

Janine nodded and turned back to the camera feeds. The door shut behind Sophie.

Miles away, a woman finished her Sun Salutations. She turned off the transceiver that was now broadcasting static.

“Man, I should tell Diana what just happened,” she thought out loud to herself. “She won’t like that Van Ark got his device all smashed up. But that Runner Five sounds interesting.”

She went to the door and turned off the light behind her. “I wonder what her aura’s like.”

The door closed, the Comansys logo catching the late evening sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! Thank you all so much for coming with me on this ride. It's been a blast!
> 
> I'm going to put this universe to bed for a little bit. I'm not planning a sequel, but we'll see what the future holds!


End file.
